Fairy Tale's
by Meenyaaw
Summary: Apakah naga memang benar ada ?/ Hinata dan Ino dalam perjalanan untuk membuktikan apa yang diceritakan ibu Hinata tentang 'Sembilan Naga Kehidupan'./ Fantasy berlebihan, typo bertebaran, banyak kesalahan./ NaruHina/ SasuIno/
1. Chapter 1

Pair : NaruHina, SasuIno

Genre : Fantasy, romance, drama, dll (?)

Warning : sama seperti yang ada di ff lain yang saya buat, OOC, AU, typo, alur ga jelas, ga suka tekan BACK

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Mee fans nya Oni eh.. Ino!

* * *

.

.

.

 **Fairy Tale's**

.

.

.

* * *

"Lihat-lihat! Bintangnya berkelip lagi!" ujar seorang gadis kecil berambut pendek kepada anak gadis lain yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Bintang itu mungkin akan terus berkelip jika anda turus memandangnya," jawab anak yang juga berambut pendek di belakang gadis kecil tadi.

"Eh ? Kok bisa ?" tanya gadis itu lagi ke anak seumurannya yang sekarang sedang berjalan menuju sisi kanannya.

"Karena anda yang cantik selalu mengagumi para bintang di atas. Saya dapat mendengar seruan bintang-bintang dari sini," jawab gadis yang ditanya. Gadis yang bertanya tadi menatap kagum gadis di sebelahnya.

"Kau tidak memakai kata 'mungkin', berarti itu sebuah kejujuran. Ino- _chan_ hebat sekali! Sampaikan salamku juga pada bintang-bintang disana ya ?" pinta gadis itu lagi. Sedangkan gadis di sampingnya yang ia panggil Ino- _chan_ tadi tersenyum samar.

"Baiklah, pesan Hinata- _sama_ akan saya sampaikan ke pada para bintang.. _tabun_ ," jawab Ino sambil berbalik meninggalkan nona mudanya yang masih berbinar menatap ke arah dirinya. Senyum kecil yang samar masih tercetak di wajahnya.

Sedangkan Hinata-sang nona muda- yang di tinggal oleh Ino mangerjapkan mata bingung lalu menghadap ke arah Ino yang masih berjalan memunggunginya itu. Wajahnya berubah menjadi cemberut lucu, "Aaahh.. Ino- _chan_ kenapa pakai _mungkiiiin_?!"

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _10 tahun kemudian..._**

"Benarkah anda akan melalukan perjalanan ini ? Kenapa sifat anda yang pemalu, pintar, lembut sekaligus rendah hati ini harus tercemar dengan sifat petualang dan ingin tahu yang berlebihan anda ?" tanya seorang pelayan perempuan di sebuah kamar besar dan mewah. Tangannya masih sibuk mengemasi barang bawaan nonanya.

"Ino- _chan_ , kau juga ikut lho. Umurku sudah delapan belas tahun dan sudah diperbolehkan menjelajah dunia ini, umurmu sama denganku kan ? Bayangkan jika kita bisa menemukan bintang yang lebih bercahaya di luar sana nanti! Dan-" ucapan gadis remaja berambut indigo gelap dengan warna mata _amethyst_ itu terpotong karena gadis lain di kamarnya itu menatap dirinya tajam.

"Hinata- _sama_! Jangan hanya memikirkan kesenangan anda, namun juga keselamatan anda!" ucapan gadis berpakaian _maid_ berwarna hitam berpita putih itu memotong kalimat Hinata yang bersemangat.

"Anda adalah putri kerajaan yang kelak juga akan mengendalikan kerajaan. Bagaimana mungkin anda bisa pergi keluar dari mansion kerajaan tanpa membawa satupun ksatria untuk melindungi anda?" Ino mengatakan itu dengan muka datarnya sedatar suaranya. Tapi tetap terdengar tegas.

Hinata memunggungi Ino lagi sambil mengecek barang-barangnya lalu menjawab, "Kan ada Ino yang akan melindungiku, aku juga memiliki kekuatan yang setara dengan Ino untuk bertarung," ucapnya sambil memasukkan barang kecil ke dalam tas selempangnya.

"Dan juga terlalu mencolok jika membawa ksatria yang berbaju besi seperti itu, nanti terlihat kalau kita datang berombongan, dengan banyak pria lagi," lanjutnya. Ia menatap pelayan setianya selama 18 tahun ini-dan mungkin seterusnya- dengan serius.

Sang pelayan berambut pirang ini tidak bisa berkata-kata melihat kilatan cahaya di mata nona muda sekaligus sahabatnya dari kecil ini. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat keteguhan nona lembutnya ini. Tanpa banyak berkata lagi, Ino merapikan barang-barang yang akan dibawa lalu menundukan badannya. Setelah mengundurkan diri dari kamar besar nonanya, Ino membawa barang nonanya ke kereta kuda lalu ganti mengemasi barangnya.

Hinata sendiri sedang mengecek lagi bawaan di tas selempangnya. Semua sudah beres. Ia merapikan _kimono_ untuk acara perkumpulan keluarga Hyuuga sebelum hari kepergiannya besok. Ia berjalan anggun melintasi koridor menuju ruang pertemuan. Memang kerejaannya masih menjunjung tinggi tingkat ketradisionalan negaranya. Hinata menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan keluarganya sebelum ia pergi besok pagi.

.

.

.

.

Hinata memakai baju _onepieces_ tanpa lengan warna abu-abu polos yang dibagian roknya bermotif kotak-kotak hitam di atas lutut. Atasnya agar tidak terlalu polos ditutupi oleh rompi coklat dengan panjang sepinggang dan panjang lengannya hanya sampai bahu. Memakaikan jubah merah polos hingga mata kaki yang diikat di lehernya dan sepatu boot hitam hak kecil yang menutupi lutut. Tas selempang hitam berukuran sedang ia pakaikan melewati atas kepalanya. Penampilannya benar-benar tidak persis putri raja.

Sementara itu ayahnya, kakak laki-lakinya dan adik perempuannya memandangnya dari pintu utama dan mengucapkan doa untuk dirinya. Hinata menganggukan kepala ke bawah, berpamitan dengan keluarganya. Pelayan setianya melakukan hal yang sama, membungkukan badan dalam-dalam lalu berjalan keluar gerbang istana mengikuti nonanya yang sudah terlebih dahulu di depannya.

Hinata dan Ino menaiki kereta kuda yang sudah disiapkan dan berangkat menuju tempat tujuan meninggalkan kerajaan yang semakin tak terlihat di belakang. Ino memakai pakaian _maid_ nya yang tidak pernah berubah. Hinata memperhatikan peta yang ia bawa lalu berbincang dengan pelayan setianya yang berada di depannya.

" _Ne_ Ino- _chan,_ apakan perjalanan ke Konoha akan memakan waktu lama ?" matanya masih serius memandang peta yang dibawanya.

"Dengan jarak di peta ini, kita melewati jalan memutar yang agak jauh untuk sampai ke Konoha. Mungkin kita akan sampai pada sore besok di gerbang Konoha jika tidak ada kendala," terang Ino. Rambutnya ia sanggul ke atas seperti biasa, baju hitam hingga mata kaki dengan lengan panjang serta _apron_ putih dan pita di kerah baju yang juga berwarna putih. Ino juga mengenakan boot hitam hingga lutut dengan hak kecil yang tertutup roknya.

Mata sang nona membulat, "Eh ? Lama sekali ? Apa tidak ada jalan lain ?" ia ingin segera cepat sampai kota termaju kedua di bawah pimpinan Senju Tsunade yang disebut-sebut sebagai 'gubernur pengobatan' karena disamping menjadi gubernur ia juga menjadi seorang dokter yang ahli.

Sang _maid_ berpikir sambil melihat peta yang digenggam Hinata, " _Tabun_ , menurut gambar disini, mungkin akan lebih cepat jika melewati jalan ini. Itupun jika tidak ada hambatan," ujar Ino sambil menunjuk sebuah jalan yang diapit oleh dua buah gunung. "Tapi jalan ini sangat jarang dilalui. Apakah tidak apa-apa, Hinata- _sama_ ?" Ino meminta kepastian dari gadis di depannya ini.

"Jika lebih cepat sampai lebih bagus kan ?" ucap Hinata sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Ino.

Hinata menutup matanya sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke senderan kursi di belakangnya. Tanpa membuka mata Hinata lanjut berbicara, "Ino- _chan_ , aku akan tidur sejenak. Tolong bangunkan jika kita berhenti untuk istirahat siang ya ?"

" _Ha'i."_

.

.

.

.

"Oi, _baka!_ Jangan habiskan rotinya!" bentak seorang pemuda hitam di balik batu besar di pinggir sebuah lereng bukit. Sedangkan orang yang diteriaki hanya menatap bingung pemuda yang meneriakinya, mulutnya terlalu penuh untuk bertanya.

"Kita tidak punya cadangan untuk jaga-jaga nanti bodoh," ujarnya lagi dengan sedikit lebih tenang. Orang yang diteriaki tadi akhirnya menyimpan lagi roti yang belum habis ia makan ke dalam tasnya. Punggung tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelap mulutnya yang ia rasa belepotan selai. Beruntung sahabatnya itu mengingatkannya, ia tidak ingin kelaparan jika tidak mempunyai makanan tengah malam nanti.

Petang ini mereka sedang beristirahat setelah keluar dari hutan. Buruan yang mereka dapatkan dari hasil berburu sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Dan beginilah hasilnya, mereka harus kembali ke kota sebelum kehabisan makanan.

 _GRAK GRAK_

Sebuah suara dari bawah tempat dua orang itu berada tepatnya pada sebuah jalan terdapat sebuah kereta kuda yang tegah di kepung oleh segerombolan bandit membuat perhatian mereka teralih. Jumlahnya mungkin sekitar dua puluh lima orang bandit jalanan disana. Hanya ada seorang laki-laki yang bertarung mati-matian untuk melindungi kereta kuda tersebut, yang mereka rasa orang yang menjadi kurir kereta kuda itu.

Sang pemuda hitam dan seseorang lagi di sebelahnya sedang memperhatikan pertarungan sengit antara 'seorang pelindung kereta kuda' dan 'dua puluh lima bandit'. Sang 'pelindung' tadi sudah sangat terdesak dan sudah dua kali mengetuk pintu kereta kuda. Lalu untuk ketiga kali nya ia mengetuk pintu itu sebelum sebuah kapak mengenainya.

Pintu kereta terbuka dan turunlah seorang gadis dari sana. Pintu kereta lalu ditutup lagi dari luar. Tanpa aba-aba lagi bandit-bandit yang hanya berkurang dua orang tadi langsung berlari mendekati sang gadis. Sang pemuda hitam dan kawannya hendak turun menolong sebelum sesuatu mengejutkan mereka. Dibalik rok yang dikenakan sang gadis terdapat sebuah pedang dengan dua mata yang mengkilap setiap kali di tebaskan ke arah lawan.

Bandit-bandit disana mulai tumbang satu persatu, namun tetap saja pakaian yang dikenakan gadis itu memperlambat gerakannya sehingga tenaganya cepat terkuras. Sementara masih ada tiga hingga empat belas bandit yang masih berada disana, sang gadis sudah mulai terlihat kelelahan meski tidak ada luka yang mengenainya. Sang gadis masih dapat bertahan tapi gerakannya sudah tidak secepat tadi.

"Kita turun ?"

"Siapa takut ?"

Dua orang yang tadi hanya memperhatikan pertarungan sengit itu mulai keluar dari persembunyian mereka dan menebas lawan yang mengelilingi kereta kuda di depan mereka. Bandit-bandit itu mulai berkurang sangat banyak melihat dua orang pemuda yang tiba-tiba datang ini mempunyai kekuatan yang mengerikan. Segera saja pertempuran itu selesai dengan sangat cepat. Badan-badan berhamburan di tanah berselimut cairan berwarna terang yang kental.

Sang gadis yang baru saja memasukan pedangnya ke sarungnya itu menundukan kepala ke arah dua pemuda yang menolongnya tadi, "Saya tidak tahu siapa kalian, tapi saya sangat menghargai bantuan kalian, terima kasih banyak," ujar sang gadis datar tapi terkesan sangat berterima kasih.

"Sayangnya kami lebih suka materi dari pada ucapan nona pirang," ujar pemuda yang mempunyai tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya, mengangkat kedua alisnya sambil tersenyum.

Sang gadis langsung mengkerut tidak suka, namun ia berjalan menuju pintu kereta kuda. "...mohon tunggu sebentar," ujarnya lagi dengan lebih datar dari tadi.

Pintu kereta terbuka dari dalam dan keluarlah seorang gadis lagi dengan sebuah jubah merah gelap yang terikat di lehernya. Matanya membulat melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya, wajahnya pucat dan badannya mulai terhuyung-huyung. Sang perempuan pirang yang berdiri membelakangi dua pemuda tadi langsung menangkap dan entah melakukan apa yang jelas gadis yang baru keluar dari kereta itu tadi sekarang terlihat lebih baik.

Gadis itu terlihat sangat anggun dan cantik, pakaiannya terlihat dibuat dengan bahan yang sangat mahal dan sangat berbeda dengan gadis yang sebelumnya yang lebih terlihat seperti seorang _maid_. Ini terlihat seperti 'gadis bangsawan' dan 'pelayannya' karena selain penampilan, kereta kuda yang mereka bawa cukup bagus dan terlihat mewah.

Gadis dengan rambut indigo yang tergerai itu mengangkat kedua ujung roknya dan menundukan badannya kecil, "Terima kasih banyak telah menolong kami. Nama saya Hinata, siapakah nama anda ?" ujar Hinata sopan.

"Aku Sasuke dan dia Naruto," ujar sang pemuda hitam tadi karena melihat sahabatnya terbengong menatap gadis bernama Hinata tadi.

"Kami prajurit bayaran. Kami terkenal di sesama prajurit bayaran sekitar sini," lanjut Naruto bangga. Sang gadis mengangguk paham.

"Saya sudah mendengar semua dari Ino tadi, jadi saya sekalian menawarkan apakah kalian dapat saya sewa hingga tempat tujuan kami ?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Sang pelayan nampak tidak senang, "Hinata- _sama_ , mereka-" ucapannya terputus karena Hinata mengucapkan ' _tidak apa-apa Ino,'_ dengan sangat tenang. Sementara kedua pemuda di depan mereka terlihat menimang-nimang tawaran Hinata.

"Berapa bayaran kami ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sopanlah pada Hinata- _sama_ , dasar bocah," ujar Ino sinis. Hinata menenangkan Ino yang mulai tersulut emosinya. Ino menundukan badannya dalam-dalam sebagai tanda maaf atas perilakunya pada Hinata.

Hinata menimang, "Sepuluh keping perak per orang per hari bagaimana ?" ujar Hinata. Ino di belakangnya menatap tajam Sasuke dan Naruto, tidak suka.

"Dua belas keping perak per hari dengan tambahan dua keping lagi bila dapat mengalahkan seorang musuh, per orang," Sasuke menambahkan. Ino menatap dingin Sasuke, Sasuke balas menatap Ino sengit.

"Baiklah," ucapan Hinata membuat mata Ino membola, namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengikutinya. Hinata benar-benar menelan bulat-bulat persyaratan Sasuke. Ino hanya bisa menerima dan bersabar akan hal ini.

Hinata berbalik ke arah Ino, "Ino, tolong kemaskan barang-barang penting yang akan dibawa ya ?" ujar Hinata. Ino membungkuk lalu segera membereskan barang-barang mereka. Dengan cepat Ino membereskan barang-barang mereka ke dalam dua buah tas berukuran sedang. Hinata memasuki kereta lagi untuk mengecek sesuatu yang mungkin tertinggal. Ino menoleh ke arah dua pemuda yang kini sibuk merogoh-rogoh kantong dari orang-orang yang sudah tergeletak di tanah sekarang. Ino merasa jijik, ' _dasar rendahan,'_ batinnya.

Ino berjalan menuju bagian depan kereta hanya tinggal tiga kuda yang tersisa, seekor lagi telah tergeletak di tanah tak bernyawa. Ino mengelus surai kuda yang tersisa untuk memberikan 'ketenangan' kepada mereka. Dan kuda-kuda itu sudah tidak ketakutan lagi sekarang.

"Hei kalian berdua," panggil Ino. Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh serempak. "Kalian berjalan kaki ?" tanya Ino lagi. Mereka mengangguk singkat. Ino masih mengelus surai kuda putih itu, "Kalau begitu bantu untuk melepas ikatan kuda-kuda ini, kita bisa gunakan ini untuk mempercepat perjalanan," jelasnya. Sasuke dan Naruto berpandangan sebentar lalu berjalan menuju Ino dan membantunya melepas ikatan kuda-kuda tersebut.

Ino berjalan ke samping kereta dan merogoh bagian bawahnya lalu mengeluarkan beberapa alat untuk menunggang kuda, seperti tali kekang dan pelana kuda. Hinata yang barusan keluar dari kereta sambil membawa tas selempangnya membantu Ino untuk memasangkannya ke kuda-kuda dibantu oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

Kedua tas mereka diikatkan ke kuda yang ditunggangi Sasuke dan Naruto, masing-masing satu. Sedangkan Hinata dan Ino satu kuda dengan Hinata di bagian depan karena tinggi badannya memang lebih pendek dari Ino dan tidak biasa menaiki kuda, tali kemudi tetap dipegang oleh Ino. Sasuke dan Naruto telah menaiki kuda masing-masing dan berjalanlah kuda mereka.

Baru dua setengah jam perjalanan, mereka sudah beristirahat karena hari semakin gelap dan kuda mereka kelelahan. Mereka membuat api unggun lalu duduk melingkarinya sambil berselimut mantel mereka masing-masing. Mereka sengaja meninggalkan tenda di kereta kuda agar tidak memperlambat keberangkatan.

Hanya Naruto dan Sasuke yang makan malam itu. Hinata menolak makan dengan alasan tidak nafsu makan. Sedangkan Ino menjawab ' _jika Hinata-sama tidak, maka saya juga,'_ seperti biasa. Para tentara bayaran diantara mereka hanya beranggapan bahwa mereka tidak terbiasa memakan makanan sederhana kerena mereka terlihat seperti dari kaum bangsawan. Namun muncul pemikiran lain, ' _wajar saja toh, mereka sehabis melihat pemandangan sadis seperti tadi,'_ batin mereka.

Yah setidaknya malam ini mereka masih bisa berdamai hingga terlelap.. mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

OYAOYAOYAOYAAA! Mee hadir dengan cerita yang lebih lebih lebih bobrok dari sebelumnya~ HOREEEE! *JDAR*

Padahal yang **Smile** belum slese *promosi* Mee udah bikin yang lain.. hehe.. *LHAR* _Gomen_ lah.. mumpung ada yang lewat sliwar-sliwer kayak nyamuk mending Mee tangkep ketimbang lepas trus hinggap ke yang lain.. kan gatel *DAR* /apaseh/

Thanks yang udah baca karya tak pantas baca /apaseh/ punya Mee ^^ Keep reading dan review Mee ya~~ *tebar kissbye* *digranat*

Bocoran buat **Smile** , Mee mungkin mau bikin empat chap. Yang ini masih belum diketahui karena ide Mee datang dan pergi #LOLOLOL *DOR*

Salam,

Meenyaaw


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi K.

.

.

.

 _Hanya Naruto dan Sasuke yang makan malam itu. Hinata menolak makan dengan alasan tidak nafsu makan. Sedangkan Ino menjawab 'jika Hinata-sama tidak, maka saya juga,' seperti biasa. Para tentara bayaran diantara mereka hanya beranggapan bahwa mereka tidak terbiasa memakan makanan sederhana kerena mereka terlihat seperti dari kaum bangsawan. Namun muncul pemikiran lain, 'wajar saja toh, mereka sehabis melihat pemandangan sadis seperti tadi,' batin mereka._

 _Yah setidaknya malam ini mereka masih bisa berdamai hingga terlelap.. mungkin._

.

.

.

"Hinata- _sama_ , tidurlah. Ini sudah larut, biarkan saya yang berjaga." ujar Ino menatap nona nya yang sedang duduk di sampingnya, menatap peta.

Sang nona muda hanya mengangguk pelan tak menyahut pelayan setianya itu, juga tak menghiraukannya. Ino menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan keras kepala nonanya itu dan mengambil kertas peta di tangan Hinata dengan cepat. Hinata terkejut karena benda yang beberapa detik lalu berada di tangannya tiba-tiba tertarik ke atas. Menatap Ino yang berdiri di depannya sambil melipat peta yang barusan di ambil, Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ah, Ino! Aku masih ingin membaca," Hinata menatap Ino dengan memelas. Kepalanya ia adahkan ke atas karena Ino yang sedang berdiri.

"Maaf atas ketidaksopanan saya barusan, tapi anda butuh istirahat." tekan Ino tegas.

"Jangan memaksa dan memutuskan tentang dirinya, itu tidak baik." ucap Naruto bersuara membela Hinata. Ia mengembalikan tabung air minum pada Sasuke di dekatnya.

Ino berbalik untuk menatap pemuda pirang berkulit _tan_ itu, "Maaf, tapi saya hanya mencemaskan keadaan Hinata- _sama_. Saya tidak pernah memutuskan sesuatu untuk hidup Hinata- _sama_." lawan Ino sengit. Hinata mulai panik melihat kerusuhan di depannya.

Naruto menatap Ino tajam, "Lalu biarkanlah dia melakukan apa yang ia mau sekarang, bukankah itu termasuk pilihannya ?" balasnya.

"Diam." jawab Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping kiri pundaknya.

"Kenapa ? Kau-"

"Naruto, diam." Sasuke memotong kalimat Naruto lugas. Satu tangannya ia letakkan di pundak _hakama_ nya itu.

Naruto yang ingin membuka mulutnya protes kepada Sasuke yang lebih memihak Ino itu terhenti karena melihat raut was-was Sasuke. Naruto mulai menengok ke arah Ino yang juga bergeser untuk melindungi nonanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pohon-pohon yang ia tatap tajam.

"Menghindar!"

Setelah aba-aba dari mulut Sasuke, seekor _Kobold_ - **anjing setan** \- melompat ke tengah mereka sambil melesatkan tangan besar dengan cakar tajam panjangnya. Pupil besarnya memperlihatkan pantulan kilat cahaya.

"Ko-kobold ?!" pekik Hinata di belakang Ino setelah berhasil menghindari serangan siluman anjing yang berdiri dengan kedua kaki itu.

"Hinata- _sama_ , _daijoubu desuka ?_ " tanya Ino khawatir. Hinata menjawab dengan gumaman yang kurang meyakinkan.

Ino menatap musuh di depannya yang memperlihatkan taring tajam dengan tetesan air liur, menjijikkan. Naruto dan Sasuke mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing. Ino juga mengeluarkan pedang dua matanya dari balik rok nya.

Di belakang Ino, Hinata terlihat sedikit gemetar. Ino menyentuh tangan Hinata, sinar hijau ke biruan keluar dari tangan Ino. Setelahnya Hinata mengangguk pelan. Naruto dan Sasuke menatap intens sinar hijau ke biruan tadi, tapi perhatian mereka cepat teralihkan ke arah musuh buas yang menatap mereka.

"RRAAAWWRR!"

Kobold itu kembali bergerak. Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menyerang, sayangnya keduanya terlempar karena cakar kobold itu tiba-tiba membelah udara secara vertikal lalu ke samping dengan cepat. Meskipun terlempar jauh, kedua ksatria bayaran tersebut tidak terluka. Kedua lelaki itu berdiri, lalu memasang lagi kuda-kuda masing-masing. Ino memperhatikan kedua orang yang baru saja terlempar itu. Tatapannya datar namun mengejek.

 _'Lemah,'_ batin Ino.

Sasuke melempar isyarat pada Naruto, lalu berlari ke depan. Sasuke melompat tinggi di depan kobold itu, diikuti dengan gerakan ke atas kepala siluman anjing itu, terpancing. Lalu tanpa suara, Naruto dengan cepat menusuk lawan besar itu. Sasuke turun dengan tenang di depan kobold yang telah roboh ke belakang dengan belati Naruto yang tertancap di dada kirinya. Keduanya saling melempar senyuman kemenangan.

Hinata menghela nafas lega. Ia menuju kedua pemuda yang tengah berdiri di depan badan kobold itu, sebelum lengan Ino menahannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, kobold itu mulai menggelepar kecil, lalu mulai meraung-raung tak karuan dan benar saja, kobold itu bangkit berdiri, membiarkan benda tajam yang tertancap di dadanya. Anjing dengan besar dua kali orang dewasa itu menjadi lebih liar. Pupil tajamnya terlihat marah dan kesal menatap kedua lawan bertarungnya.

"Kh!" Sasuke merintih terkena tebasan sang anjing. Bukannya ia terlambat menghindar, tapi kobold itu mempunyai kecepatan yang hebat. Dan akhirnya terdapat luka yang lumayan panjang di lengan kanannya.

Melihat Sasuke tidak akan menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk sementara, Naruto maju dengan gerakan acak untuk membuat pusing sang lawan. Naruto menebaskan padangnya dari depan lalu ke atas dengan luwes. Luka tegak lurus yang lumayan panjang juga tercetak di punggung sang kobold. Kobold yang tadinya bingung dengan arah gerak Naruto, sekarang mengamuk menemukan lawannya berhasil memberikan dirinya luka yang lumayan dalam.

Sasuke yang melihat adanya kesempatan -karena sang kobold masih terfokus pada satu orang- maju menyerang. Dengan tangan kiri memegang pedang, Sasuke menebas kedua kaki sang kobold, namun itu masih tidak cukup untuk memutuskannya.

Kobold yang menyadari mendapat luka lagi sebelum membalas melolong keras, seperti berteriak, ia tiba-tiba menggerakkan kedua cakarnya ke arah dua lawannya. Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah menghindar ternyata masih terkena imbasnya. Angin yang muncul dari gerakan kedua tangan kobold itu seperti cambuk yang sangat keras. Tiga hingga empat goresan mendatar nampak pada dada hingga perut dua ksatria hitam itu, menyobek pakaian gelap mereka.

Kobold itu beralih kepada dua gadis yang sejak tadi hanya menonton pertarungan.

Meninggalkan musuh yang masih terhempas jauh dan menghabisi yang dekat.

Sang kobold berlari ke arah dua gadis di arah kanannya. Gadis yang berada di depan melompat tinggi ke atas meninggalkan gadis di belakangnya yang dengan cepat membuat kuda-kuda petarung jarak dekat. Sang kobold terfokus pada lawan yang ada di jarak pandangnya. Tak menghiraukan yang lainnya, ia berlari kencang menuju gadis yang tepat berada di depannya sebelum ambruk ke depan karena serangan dari belakang.

"Berani-beraninya kau mengincar Hinata- _sama_ , dasar sampah rendah." Ino menatap sinis bercampur amarah pada kobold yang terbaring tak berdaya di bawahnya.

Hinata berlari menuju Ino, "Ino- _chan,_ sebaiknya kau obati Naruto- _san_ dan Sasuke- _san_ dulu, mereka terluka cukup banyak." kata Hinata menatap Naruto yang datang dengan membopong Sasuke.

"Itu tidak perlu, Hinata- _sama_. Mereka bahkan tidak bisa melindungi anda," jawab Ino menatap dingin kedua pemuda yang ada disitu.

"Ino, ini perintah." tegas Hinata. Ino menurut dan membungkukkan badannya karena menolak perintah Hinata, meminta maaf.

Hinata menuju tas mereka dan mengambil obat-obat yang dikemas Ino. Mengambil beberapa yang dibutuhkan, ia sedikit berlari menuju tempat ia meninggalkan pelayan setianya itu. Ino memfokuskan dirinya dengan menyembuhkan dua orang sekaligus. Kedua tangannya mengeluarkan sinar yang sama dengan yang digunakannya untuk menenangkan Hinata sebelum pertarungan. Satu untuk Sasuke dan satu untuk Naruto.

Hinata menyerahkan barang yang dibawanya ke Ino dan di balas bungkukkan terima kasih dari pelayannya itu. Ino sedikit kerepotan mengurus dua orang sekaligus. Hinata mengambil inisiatif untuk membantu, namun tentu ditolak oleh Ino karena alasan merepotkan. Setelah beberapa perdebatan kecil, Ino akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan nonanya mengurus satu diantara mereka.

Hinata duduk di depan Naruto dan mengoleskan salep dengan sangat perlahan. Hinata lalu melilitkan perban di tempat-tempat yang diperlukan dengan telaten dan perlahan, hampir tidak terasa sakit sama sekali. Gadis itu melakukannya dengan sangat halus dan tulus.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, Naruto memperhatikan gerakan Hinata dari tadi.

Rambut _indigo_ panjang yang berjatuhan dari pundak, tangan dengan jari mungil halus mengobati lukanya, mata lebar yang manis bergerak kesana kesini mengikuti arah tangannya sendiri. Tanpa sadar wajah Naruto telah mengeluarkan semburat sewarna dengan buah persik di musim semi. Iris biru muda itu membola saat melihat jaraknya dan gadis itu hanya beberapa centi saja. Jantungnya berpacu seperti lomba lari kuda.

 _Deg_

 _Timing_ apa ini, kedua iris berbeda warna itu bertemu di satu sama lain. _Azure_ dan _amethys_ terpaku untuk beberapa saat sebelum mengalihkan pandangan secara bersamaan untuk menghindari lawannya melihat warna terang yang tercetak di masing-masing wajah. Gemuruh jantung keduanya bersaut-sautan seakan baru saja mendapatkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Sang gadis berdiri dan memberikan jarak pada mereka yang sama-sama masih mengalihkan pandangan.

"Terima kasih." ucap pelan sang lelaki pirang. Sang gadis 'bangsawan' tersebut hanya mengangguk gugup sebagai jawaban.

Ino berjalan menuju Hinata dan membungkuk lagi, "Terima kasih telah membantu saya, Hinata- _sama_."

" _Iie_ , ini memang kewajibanku untuk membantu." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Hinata meminta Ino memeriksa kuda-kuda mereka yang mungkin sedang ketakutan dan _shock_ sekarang ini. Ino mematuhinya dan melaksanakannya dengan cepat. Ino kembali dan memberitahu semua kondisi ketiga kuda mereka pada Hinata. Hinata mengangguk paham dan berterima kasih pada Ino, tentu diberi jawaban ' _sudah kewajiban saya_ ' dari Ino.

"Kenapa kau tidak sembuhkan tuntas semua lukanya saja ?" Sasuke bersuara tentu saja pertanyaan untuk Ino.

Ino membalas tatapan datar Sasuke juga dengan tatapan datarnya, "Aku menghemat, berbahaya jika aku kehabisan _ch_ \- tenaga jika ada kondisi darurat." ujar Ino sedikit gelisah karena hampir saja keceplosan. Naruto mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"Sudahlah, kau juga pengguna _chakra_ kan ?" tanya Naruto tenang. Hinata menoleh cepat ke arah Naruto dan Ino siaga mencabut pedangnya.

"Juga ? Berarti kalian.. juga ?" ujar Hinata pelan efek keterkagetannya. Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk bersamaan.

Hinata mundur beberapa langkah ke arah pelayannya dan Ino menghela nafasnya. Ino kembali memegang telapak tangan Hinata dan memberikan 'ketenangan' padanya. Hinata mengangguk lagi setelah itu. Ia menatap Naruto yang sedang ngedumel ke arah Sasuke karena tidak bisa pamer kekuatan _chakra_ nya.

Teringat akan sesuatu, Hinata melebarkan sedikit bola matanya. "Ah, kobold itu bagaimana ?" tanyanya pada akhirnya sambil menatap badan besar yang tergeletak diam di tanah.

"Jarang sekali aku menemukan kobold gila sepertinya." ucap Naruto yang disetujui oleh Sasuke.

"Tapi, ia baru saja menjadi gila." ucap Sasuke. "Eh ?" Naruto dan Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Oh, kau sadar ternyata." ujar Ino kalem. Sekarang kedua orang tadi menatap Ino dan Sasuke bergantian dengan tanda tanya besar di kepala masing-masing.

Sasuke menutup matanya dan bersandar pada batang pohon di belakangnya. "Dia baru saja menjadi gila. Makanya lebih sulit dilawan, kobold gila gerakannya tidak terarah. Kobold asli biasanya berpikir dahulu sebelum menyerang, seperti saat pertama menyerangnya." jelas Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk. "Tapi dari mana-"

"Perubahan pupil dan saraf perasa." jawab Ino memutus kalimat Naruto. Naruto terlihat kesal namun tetap mendengarkan.

"Pupilnya yang pertama bulat manjadi tajam horizontal. Saraf perasa kobold gila biasanya tidak berfungsi karena rusak." Ino berhenti sejenak. "Kobold biasanya hanya mengalahkan yang menggangu dan menjadikannya budak, namun kobold gila hanya akan memikirkan tentang nafsu biologisnya, makan dan membunuh yang ada. Tapi kali ini aneh," lanjutnya.

Sasuke membuka matanya. Wajahnya terlihat serius, "Benar, kobold biasa melakukan segala sesuatu dengan berkelompok."

Ino mengangguk setuju, "Paling tidak dua ekor. Jika sebelum ini kobold ini masih normal, maka paling tidak ia membawa seekor lagi," tambah Ino, menyisakan sunyi diantara mereka berempat.

"Aku tidak membunuhnya," Ino memecah keheningan.

Semua pandangan menuju ke Ino. "Saat aku menyerangnya, aku mengunci semua titik chakranya sehingga tidak merembes keluar dan membuatnya mati dengan mudah." tandas Ino. Ia meminta Izin ke Hinata untuk memerikasa kobold itu, nonanya berbaik hati memperbolehkannya dengan kata bermakna ' _hati-hati'_ yang sangat panjang.

Ino menutup beberapa luka yang lumayan fatal seperti yang dilakukannya untuk Naruto dan Sasuke tadi, tentu dengan chakra penyembuhan, lalu mulai memeriksa semuanya. Ino terdiam untuk beberapa detik saat memeriksa bagian dekat kepala kobold yang pingsan itu. Setelahnya Ino kembali ke tempat Hinata yang sepertinya khawatir padanya.

"Di bagian pundaknya terdapat bekas tertusuk jarum. Mungkin itulah sebabnya ia menjadi gila." jelas Ino.

Sasuke menatap Ino tajam, "Seberapa yakin ?" tanya Sasuke. "Sembilan puluh tujuh persen, tapi ini masih kemungkinan. Jika tidak percaya, cek sendiri." jawab Ino tak kalah tajam.

"Hoi, kalian dari tadi beradu _death glare_ saja, cepat berikan jawaban yang jelas," Ujar Naruto yang mulai lelah. Hinata tersenyum kecut melihat pemandangan di depannya, ksatria bayangan dan pelayan setianya yang tidak bisa akur.

"B-begini saja! Kita cari tahu dahulu dari mana asal kobold ini lalu memerisanya lagi di Konoha, y-ya ?" usul Hinata yang makin tidak enak dengan suasana disana, ketiga orang yang masih melempar tatapan tajam mereka. Ino menghela nafas, "Jika itu permintaan anda, saya akan laksanakan." ucap Ino sambil menundukkan kepala.

Perdebatan yang lebih pantas disebut acara 'tatap-menatap' itu akhirnya selesai dengan gagasan Hinata. Keempat orang disana menghela nafasnya masing-masing, lega, lelah dan lapar -ini Naruto pastinya-.

"Aku dan Sasuke mempunyai kenalan yang bisa menjinakkan segala jenis kobold, kan ?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke. Sasuke menangguk mantap. Hinata tersenyum senang, "Baiklah. Tolong tuntun kami kesana, Naruto- _san."_

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya, "Kau terlalu formal, panggil saja Naruto. Ah, Naruto- _kun_ juga tidak apa," ujarnya, memalingkan wajah ke arah lain guna menyembunyikannya.

Mata indah Hinata membola dan pipi putihnya mulai berwarna. " _Ha-ha'i,_ Naruto- _kun."_ ujar gadis indigo itu malu-malu.

"Justru aku yang mau bilang bahwa kau itu terlalu terang-terangan. Dasar, sopanlah pada Hinata- _sama_!" kesal Ino. Sasuke ikut menyeletuk, "Omong saja itu modusmu, _dobe_."

Dan berbincangan tak bermuat hadir mulai dari Naruto yang protes sambil menetralkan jantungnya dan Hinata yang melerai konflik dengan wajah yang masih bersemu. Ino memisahkan diri untuk mengambil perbekalan mereka dan seenaknya menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengambil kuda mereka. Sasuke setuju saja dan meninggalkan Naruto beserta Hinata berdua.

Hinata kelabakan, Naruto terserang deg-deg an. Namun tak beberapa lama Ino dan Sasuke kembali datang. Anehnya, kuda yang dibawa Sasuke hanya dua. Iya, dua.

"Eh ? Kemana kuda yang satu lagi ? Ino, kau bilang tiga kan ?" tanya Hinata kebingungan. Ino mengangguk tegas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Sasuke menjelaskan dengan raut datar, "Mati." jawabnya.

Hinata masih bingung, "Tapi bagaimana ? Pemeriksaan Ino selalu akurat.."

Ino membungkukkan badannya ke Hinata atas kecerobohannya. Sebelum ia mengucapkan permintaan maafnya, Sasuke terlebih dulu menyela, "Bukan salahmu, kuda itu mati terkena racun. Ada luka yang masih baru. Kuda itu mati setelah kau selesai memeriksanya."

Semuanya hening.

Hinata mengerutkan kening. _Siapa dan untuk apa pelaku menyerang kuda mereka ?_

"Menurutku ini untuk memperlambat perjalanan kita. Kobold dapat menjadi budak orang yang menakhlukkan mereka kan ?" ujar Naruto berspekulasi. Semua atensi kepada Naruto dan berpikir kembali.

"Oh, jadi mereka sudah dari awal mengincar Hinata- _sama._ Rendah sekali," Ino spontan mengeluarkan kalimatnya skeptis. Naruto dan Sasuke berpandangan sebentar lalu menatap Hinata dan Ino.

Merasa diperhatikan, Ino maju ke depan melindungi nonanya. Hinata terlihat waspada melihat Ino yang terlihat serius. Sasuke masih dengan datar menatap kedua gadis disitu, Naruto bingung akan gerakan Ino yang tiba-tiba maju ke depan Hinata. Seakan memberi pembatas antar mereka dengan nona nya.

"Sebenarnya siapa kalian ?" Sasuke ingin menanyakan hal itu. Tapi untuk menghindari keributan, lebih baik diam dahulu.

Ia paham karakter Ino yang tidak akan segan-segan bila menyangkut keselamatan nona nya, seperti saat melawan bandit. Penampilan Ino memang nampak seperti seorang pelayan, namun ia dapat bertarung seperti itu. Apakah Ino memang seorang pelayan ? Tapi dengan bukti ia sangat patuh pada Hinata dan pelayanannya pada Hinata, ia memang seperti seorang pelayan setia.

Banyak pemikiran yang terlintas di kepala Sasuke sekarang. Keningnya mengkerut saat melihat Ino yang menatapnya tajam. Sasuke menghela nafas merasakan atmosfer ketegangan semakin tebal diantara mereka. "Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini sebelum ada kobold lain yang mencium bau'nya'." ujar Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Hinata dan Ino bertatapan sesaat. Hinata mengangguk, mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu saja disana. Jika terlalu lama mungkin tidak akan sampai sesuai prediksi ke tujuan mereka. Ino menaruh kedua perbekalan mereka pada masing-masing kuda.

"Apakah tempat kenalan kalian tidak jauh dari sini ?" tanya Hinata sambil berjalan pelan ke arah kuda diikuti oleh Ino di belakangnya.

"Ada di tempat tujuan kalian, Konoha," jawab Naruto sebelum bangkit berdiri dari duduknya setelah dari tadi diobati.

Hinata kembali menatap Naruto, terkejut. Bahkan sebelum ia bertanya bagaimana bisa tahu, Naruto sudah menyalipnya dulu. "Orang yang biasa lewat disini biasanya ada urusan mendesak untuk sampai ke Konoha." jelasnya.

Ng ?

Rasanya ada yang terlupa...

"Hei, bagaimana cara kita membawa kobold itu ?" tanya Naruto pada akhirnya. Dan semua diam membisu.

"Aku bisa menggunakan chakraku untuk menangkatnya." ujar Sasuke. "Itu hanya akan memberi tekanan pada kudamu, juga memberi jejak chakra pada kita." ingat Ino. Naruto berpikir, " _Kuchiyose_ - **Pemanggil monster/** ** _summon_** \- saja ?" usulnya. Ino kembali menjawab, " Itu juga terlalu mencolok."

Semuanya masih senyap. Hening. Dan berpikir.

"...Aku punya cara," kata Ino. Semua menoleh ke arah Ino. "Tapi ini memerlukan tambahan chakra dan juga, ini akan merepotkan Hinata- _sama_." ujarnya sambil menatap Hinata.

"Memang apa, Ino- _chan_ ?" Hinata penasaran. Ino terdiam sedikit lama, "..Pemindah jiwa.." jawabnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke mengernyit. _'Apa itu ?'_ Batin mereka dilanda rasa penasaran.

"Ah, itu jurus yang hanya dikuasai Ino- _chan_. Hanya Ino dan keluarganya yang bisa menguasai jurus ini. Ini jurus turun-temurun khusus." terang Hinata pada dua orang pemuda yang ada disana. Ino menundukkan kepala kepada Hinata sebagai ungkapan terimakasih atas keterangan jurus itu. Hinata hanya tersenyum manis.

"Jadi Ino- _chan_ akan memindahkan jiwa pada kobold pingsan itu ?" tanya Hinata.

Ino mengangguk. "Karena itulah ini akan menyusahkan anda. Tubuh saya akan langsung jatuh karena tak terbopong oleh saya." jelas Ino. "Jika ada yang menyerang anda dari belakang, sedangkan saya sedang tidak ditempat maka itu akan berbahaya." tuntas Ino.

"Kalau begitu aku akan bersama nona mu." ujar Naruto. Ino mendelik, "Aku tidak mempunyai kepercayaan padamu." jujurnya membuat Naruto tertohok.

"Kalau begitu aku saja." ujar Sasuke datar, mengajukan diri. Ino ganti menatap datar Sasuke, "Aku lebih tidak percaya padamu." jawab Ino.

"..."

"Intinya, aku tidak percaya sama sekali kepada kalian berdua. Melawan kobold saja sampai terluka, bagaimana bisa melindungi Hinata- _sama_?"

Hinata hanya diam saja kali ini. Jika Ino sudah tidak menggunakan kata ' _mungkin_ ' seperti biasa di kalimatnya, maka keputusan dan keyakinan dalam kalimatnya tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Pelayannya ini sangat serius dalam menjaganya. Karena itulah Hinata menganggap Ino juga sebagai kakak selain sebagai sahabatnya, lagi pula Ino memang lebih tua beberapa bulan dibanding dirinya.

Perdebatan berlangsung lama, hingga akhirnya Hinata yang tadinya tidak mau ikut andil bicara juga, "Ino- _chan_ sudahlah, kita semakin membuang waktu kita disini. Aku akan duduk bersama Naruto- _kun_." Hinata segera menutup mulutnya. Bisa-bisanya ia menyebut nama Naruto sebegitu mudahnya. Sedangkan yang disebut namanya hanya diam dan tercengang dengan semburat tipis di wajahnya.

"La-lagipula jika Ino masih khawatir, Ino bisa langsung menyerang kan ?" lanjut Hinata sedikit tergagap. Ino masih terdiam mendengar kalimat Hinata tapi langsung membungkuk ke arah Hinata, "Jika itu keinginan anda, Hinata- _sama."_ ujarnya.

Fuh, akhirnya masalah selesai.

"Tapi, apa badanku harus bersama kepala ayam ini ?"

"..."

Oh, ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang.

 **TBC**

* * *

Heyooo _minna_ , Mee, author teler -yang selalu telat update- datang lagi~ Hohohoo~ *disiram kobokan*

 _Gomen_ baru bisa update, Mee.. lagi sibuk...uhukmales-malesanuhuk.. *DORDORDOR*

Maap juga kalo yang diatas ga memuaskan (T.T) beneran ga keliatan apa-apa *auk gelap*, yaa namanya juga newbie *newbie apaan*  
Yah, semoga kalian suka aja deh.. Mee udah puas(a) kok *DAR*

Makasih buat semua review sebelumnya, Mee terharu lhoo T3T *cium-cium* *dilempar granat*

RnR buat Mee ?

Salam,  
Meenyaaw \\(^w^)/


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto © Masashi K.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Enjoy!**_

.

.

.

.

.

" _La-lagipula jika Ino masih khawatir, bisa langsung menyerang menggunakan badan kobold kan ?" lanjut Hinata sedikit tergagap. Ino masih terdiam mendengar kalimat Hinata tapi langsung membungkuk ke arah Hinata, "Jika itu keinginan anda, Hinata- sama." ujarnya._

 _Fuh, akhirnya masalah selesai._

" _Tapi, apa badanku harus bersama kepala ayam ini ?"_

" _..."_

 _Oh, ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang._

.

.

.

.

.

Dua ekor kuda dan seekor kobold berjalan di bawah langit yang masih memperlihatkan kerlipan-kerlipan bintang. Terdapat seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda masing-masing pada satu kuda. Salah satu gadis terlihat tertidur, disandarkan pada pemuda di belakangnya. Sedangkan sang gadis satu lagi menunduk ke arah bawah. Dua orang pemuda -yang masing-masing memegang kekang kuda-, menatap lurus ke arah jalan yang masih gelap di awal hari, untuk sampai di tujuan mereka.

"Rrrh..!"

Kobold di belakang mereka terlihat 'sedikit' kesal melihat gadis yang tertidur, dipeluk oleh pemuda di belakangnya. Pemuda -yang merasa diprotes- itu hanya melirik kobold di belakangnya datar.

" _A-ano.._ mu-mungkin Ino- _chan_ tidak suka jika kau memeluknya terlalu erat, Sasuke- _san_.." sang gadis indigo akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke melirik sekilas 'nona sementaranya' itu, "Jika tidak erat kau akan jatuh, bodoh," ucapnya ke arah kobold di belakangnya, dengan suara kecil untuk kata terakhirnya.

"Pfft," Naruto menahan tawanya dengan memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

" _Aku dengar itu. Dengan telinga kobold pendengaranku dua kali lebih akurat, h,"_

"HEH ?!" Naruto memekik kaget mendengar suara dari dalam kepalanya.

Hinata tersenyum kecil sebelum bibir mungilnya bergerak, "Itu jurus lain milik Ino, telepati. Ia bisa menggunakannya kapan saja tanpa menggunakan chakra untuk jarak dekat. Namun, untuk jarak tertentu ia harus menggunakan chakranya," jelasnya.

Ino, dengan badan kobold, menundukkan kepalanya bersamaan dengan ucapan terima kasih -lewat telepati tentunya- untuk nonanya yang telah memberikan penjelasan.

Kedua pemuda itu hanya diam tak berkata setelahnya. Melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan keheningan.

Sinar matahari mulai menyelinap dari balik batas, menggantikan kerlipan kecil dengan sinar yang lebih megah. Keempat orang -berserta dua ekor kuda dan seekor kobold- itu mulai melihat sebuah rumah-rumah yang dikelilingi pagar dalam beberapa meter di depan mereka. Dengan itu, mereka mulai mempercepat diri untuk segera sampai.

Di depan gerbang pemukiman tersebut, tertulis kata dengan huruf besar yang bila dibaca,

' _Klan Inuzuka_ '

Hinata sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, merasa familiar. Sebuah suara masuk ke kepalanya, " _Hinata- sama, bukankah itu marga Kiba- san ?"_ Ino dengan telepatinya seperti membaca kebimbangan Hinata.

Seketika gerbang dibuka memperlihatkan seorang pemuda dengan rambut cokelat dan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya. Seekor anjing -yang mungkin terlihat sama umurnya- berjalan mendekatinya.

"Oh pantas hidungku gatal, kalian toh ?" ujar pemuda yang menggosok bagian bawah hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk, menatap malas kedua pemuda yang masih duduk di atas kuda.

"Wah, apa ini ? Kalian sudah memiliki kekasih masing-masing ?" candanya dengan cengiran tak berdosa, kedua pemuda itu menatap jengkel padanya meskipun satunya lagi bersemu merah.

"Ki-Kiba- _san_? Anda benar Kiba- _san_ ?" ujar Hinata pada akhirnya. Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata cepat.

Pemuda yang dipangiil 'Kiba' tadi mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum,

"AH! Hinata- _dono_?! Lama tidak berjumpa! Bagaimana kabarmu ?" ujarnya dengan heboh.

"Oh ? Anda hanya sendiri ? Dimana Ino ?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Saya disini," jawab Ino setelah kembali ke tubuh aslinya dan turun dari kuda. Ia membungkukkan badannya formal ke arah Kiba.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling menatap satu sama lain. "Kalian sudah saling mengenal ?" tanya Naruto pada akhirnya. Mereka bertiga mengikuti Ino yang sudah turun duluan dari kuda.

"Ah, Kiba- _san_ adalah temanku dan Ino saat sekolah dulu," terang Hinata. Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk paham.

"Oi Kiba! Kami membawa kobold di belakang. Dia masih hidup, periksa ya!" ucap Naruto sekenanya. Kiba ngedumel meskipun tetap berjalan ke arah belakang kuda mereka.

"Kalian semua ikutlah denganku masuk," ujar Kiba sambil membawa pergi kobold itu di pundaknya seperti karung beras.

' _Tampak seperti ringan sekali..'_ batin keempat orang di belakang Kiba yang berjalan sambil bersiul senang, karena mendapat peliharaan baru mungkin ?

Keempat orang itu tetap mengikuti Kiba masuk ke dalam pemukiman. Di tengah jalan, Kiba memanggil seseorang dan meyerahkan kobold itu. Ia berbincang sedikit dengan orang itu dan menyuruh rombongan Hinata mengikutinya lagi. Mereka berlima akhirnya sampai pada rumah pertama di pemukiman itu.

"Duduklah dulu, akan ku ambilkan minum sebentar," ucap Kiba.

Hinata mengucapkan terimakasih pada Kiba sebelum Kiba masuk untuk menyajikan minum pada mereka. Kiba hanya mengatakan bahwa itu bukanlah masalah. Beberapa menit kemudian, Kiba sampai dengan nampan berisi teh hangat untuk mereka semua.

"Dari mana kalian mendapatkan kobold itu ?" tanya Kiba setelah duduk dengan nyaman bersama Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, dan Ino.

Hinata menjelaskan semuanya dari mereka berempat bertemu hingga sampai di rumah klan Kiba. Kiba mengangguk paham. Seseorang datang dan berbincang dengan Kiba sebentar lalu pergi lagi. Kiba kembali mendudukkan dirinya.

"Menurut orang tadi terdapat sebuah serum di dalam tubuh kobold yang kalian bawa, namun semua serumnya telah di keluarkan sehingga kemungkinan ia tidak akan mengamuk lagi," Kiba memeberkan penelitian yang dilakukan seseorang dari klannya tadi kepada empat orang disana.

"A-apakah ada efek lain dari serum itu ? Apa serumnya sudah diketahui ?" tanya Hinata. Kiba menatap ke arah Hinata dan menggelengkan kepalanya karena belum ada berita lebih lanjut tentang itu.

Tiba-tiba Kiba menoleh cepat ke arah Ino, yang membuat Ino sedikit terkejut (dan merinding) karena ditatap dengan penuh 'pengharapan' oleh Kiba.

"Ada apa Kiba- _san_ ?" tanya Ino sedikit ragu.

" _A-ano_ , sebenarnya aku sangat ingin mendengar ' _uta no monogatari_ ' Ino- _chan_ , apakah boleh kau melakukan itu lagi sekarang ?"

Binaran mata Kiba. Tatapan iba Hinata. Sasuke yang menyipitkan matanya. Mulut Naruto yang terbuka lebar. Dan Ino yang memegang dahinya dengan satu tangan, pening.

"Oh ayolah Ino- _chan_ ~ sekali saja untuk pertemuan kita kali ini," rayu Kiba. Ino menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis yang samar.

"Ku-kurasa tidak apa-apa Ino untuk kali ini. Lagi pula aku juga sudah jarang mendengarmu bernyanyi," ujar Hinata menimpali. Ino terdiam, sifat ingin tahu Hinata telah keluar. Ia harus menurutinya tentu.

"Baiklah jika itu keinginan Hinata- _sama_ ," jawab Ino.

Ia mendekatkan kedua telapak tangannya dan memfokuskan pikirannya. Satu tangannya menggenggam tangan Kiba, yang langsung menyalurkan chakra Kiba pada Ino. Ino melakukan ini karena cerita yang ia nyanyikan adalah sebuah ramalan, meskipun berupa dongeng samar yang berasal dari salah satu kekuatan temurun dari klannya, satu-satunya klan yang dapat 'bermain-main' pikiran dan jiwa. Karena Kiba yang meminta, maka ia akan meramal Kiba.

Ino menatap satu persatu dari mereka. Sebenarnya ia tak mau melakukannya karena semua cerita yang ia nyanyikan berakhir buruk, karena merupakan sebuah takdir yang merembes keluar dari jalurnya. Dengan kesimpulan Ino hanya dapat meramal nasib buruk. Dari yang ringan hingga berat, tergantung apa yang diceritakan dongeng tersebut.

Angin yang dihasilkan sedikit terlalu kencang, rambut kelima orang itu bergoyang karenanya. Lalu sebuah dengungan angin terdengar. Keempat orang, kecuali Ino, reflek menutup telinga dan mata secara bersamaan. Bertepatan dengan itu, sebuah suara terdengar lembut dalam kepala mereka.

.

.

.

 _ **Sebuah kisah pada suatu masa,  
Seekor anak kambing hitam dalam kumpulan domba,  
Sebuah awan hujan diantara kapas tak ternoda,  
"Awan hitam, jangan turunkan hujan  
Hujan itu untukmu,"**_

 _ **Dalam kumpulan tawa,  
Sebuah tangis melangkah**_

 _ **Melintasi sungai, melompati batu,  
Seekor buaya bertanya, "Bagaimana rasamu ?"  
"Seperti hujan."  
Buaya menjauh, muak akan air**_

 _ **Diantara semak,  
Seekor anak serigala tergeletak  
"Tolong, bawa aku ke atas," ujarnya merebak**_

 _ **Cakar yang terluka dan tubuh penuh noda  
Anak kambing hitam, anak serigala berteduh dalam goa  
Tertidur dalam khayalan mereka**_

 _ **Mendaki bebatuan, melompati reruntuhan  
Kambing hitam mengangkat serigala  
"Tidak akan ada yang menggigit di atas,"  
Janji sang serigala**_

 _ **Anak kambing hitam menemukan kepercayaan**_

 _ **Hujan turun, mempertinggi sungai beriak  
Kawanan domba berteriak**_

 _ **Anak kambing hitam, anak serigala  
Melihat dari atas sana,  
Para domba menyeru takut,  
Dan semakin surut  
Gumpalan-gumpalan putih,  
Telah masuk ke dalam mulut lebar sang pemangsa**_

 _ **Anak kambing hitam, anak serigala  
Tak akan turun, menetap di atas**_

 _ **Melewati setapak, melompati batu  
Kambing hitam membawa serigala  
Naik ke atas**_

 _ **Kawanan serigala menolak anak kambing hitam  
"Jangan, tolong dia!"  
Kesedihan anak serigala mengalir**_

 _ **Anak kambing tersenyum tulus  
Menurunkan beban di punggungnya yang kurus  
Dan mulai melompat**_

 _ **Ke atas, lebih ke atas, jauh ke atas**_

 _ **Hingga tak terlihat oleh  
Anak serigala,  
Menangisi air mata yang tak bisa menolong penolongnya**_

 _ **Setiap malam,  
Setiap bulan membesar,  
Selalu melolong dalam kesunyian  
Sang anak serigala**_

 _ **Yang melihat bayangan penolongnya,  
Di balik penghalang,  
Di ujung sana,  
Di kegelapan tanpa cahaya**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Suara berakhir.

Hening mengikuti.

Kelima orang itu membuka mata masing-masing. Menatap satu sama lain lalu melihat Ino yang tampak tidak tenang meskipun dengan wajah datarnya. Mereka menatap Kiba yang terlihat khawatir.

"Kiba- _san,"_ Ino menyuarakan suaranya, atensi kembali pada dirinya. "Sebuah, seekor, seseorang yang suatu saat 'menyelamatkan' anda akan pergi. Dan itu sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi anda," lanjutnya.

Kiba menelan ludahnya kasar, "Apa... kau bisa memperjelasnya lebih lagi ?"

Ino menggeleng, "Tidak ada ramalan yang jelas, Kiba- _san_. Ini hasilnya, tolong maafkan saya," jawab Ino.

Kiba menatap Ino lembut, "Tidak, terima kasih untukmu. Aku jadi bisa mempersiapkannya dulu kan ? Terima kasih,"

Ino mengangguk pelan. Sasuke memandang tak suka pemandangan di hadapannya. Sehingga ia lebih memilih menatap ke arah luar.

"Hei, kau bisa melakukan ini pada beberapa orang sekaligus tidak ?" tanya Naruto. Tatapan malas Ino yang pertama ia lihat, entah kenapa Naruto merasa kesal.

"Memangnya untuk apa ?" Ino membalas jutek pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto memelototi Ino kesal.

Hinata tersenyum kecut, pelayan dan ksatria bayarannya (yang mana saja) memang tidak bisa akur. "Ino- _chan_ dapat melakukannya untuk beberapa orang sekaligus, yang terikat maupun yang tidak pernah terikat dengannya. Namun persiapannya tentu sangat banyak bahkan Ino bisa langsung tertidur setelah melakukannya," terang Hinata.

Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan Hinata. Lalu ia tersenyum, "Terimakasih ya, kau selalu menjawab semua pertanyaanku, dari kemarin juga, kau memang orang baik," ujar Naruto nyengir.

Hinata menunduk malu, "Sa-sama-sama, Naruto- _kun_ ,"

"Kalau begitu kami akan melanjutkan perjalanan sebelum siang. Oi Kiba, terima kasih ya. Segera beritahu kami jika ada info terbaru," Naruto mulai berdiri dan membersihkan celana yang dipakainya karena sedikit kotor.

Kiba mengangguk mantap sambil memamerkan jempolnya. Ia mengantarkan keempat orang tamunya menuju gerbang keluar daerah klannya. Ia melambaikan tangan pada sepasang lelaki bayaran serta nona dan pelayannya.

Kedua kuda yang digunakan sudah siap dipakai. Keempat orang itu menungganginya dengan formasi yang sama saat kobold tadi masih ada. Tidak ada keberatan, kecuali satu gadis memang. Dua pasang kaki masing-masing kuda telah diistirahatkan, kini siap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Lalu terdengar sepasang kuda yang berlari menjauh dari gerbang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih telah membantu kami hingga sampai disini."

Rombongan Hinata telah sampai pada gerbang depan Konoha, tempat tujuan mereka. Hinata membagikan bayaran kepada kedua ksatria bayarannya. Selesai sudah kontrak mereka. Dan disana wajah Ino yang terlihat paling bersemangat.

"Sama-sama. Aku bersyukur kita semua tiba dengan selamat."

Naruto menjawab sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Naruto merasa Hinata tidak perlu berterimakasih padanya. Toh, memang karena ini dia disewa olehnya kan ?

"Mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, tapi semoga kalian sehat selalu." Sasuke menambahi.

Setelah itu, Naruto dan Sasuke menghilang di balik lalu lalang kepadatan di Konoha. Hinata membalikkan badannya ke arah Ino. Mereka berjalan menuju arah yang berbeda dengan dua orang tadi. Menuju gedung pemegang tertinggi di kota ini, kantor gubernur.

Ada sebuah tebing dengan gambar wajah pemimpin gubernur sebelumnya di bagian utara kota ini. Ada juga sebuah distrik khusus yang dilapisi oleh tiga tembok pertahanan di sebelah barat. Distrik itu digunakan para _**Anbu**_ -penjaga bayangan- sebagai pusat markas mereka. Seperti namanya, para penjaga disini bersembunyi dan menyamar untuk menjaga keamanan di kota. Kelompok _anbu_ di bagi per distrik di kota ini.

Sebelumnya ini hanyalah kota kecil biasa. Namun setelah masuk ke kekuasaan kerajaan Hyuuga, kota ini menjadi lebih makmur dan memberikan banyak keuntungan pada kerajaan. Karena lengkapnya seluruh barang disini, Konoha akhirnya menjadi salah satu kota pusat di kerajaan Hyuuga.

Penduduknya juga semakin banyak dan berkembang. Jika jumlah penduduknya telah melebihi jumlah yang ditetapkan, maka akan dibuat distrik baru. Ini mencegah bergerombolnya rumah-rumah penduduk dan penyempitan jalan.

Namun, jalan yang dilalui Hinata dan Ino sangatlah berbeda. Rumah-rumahnya semrawut dan kotor. Beberapa juga masih berbentuk gubuk kumuh. Di tempat itu mereka juga menemukan orang-orang yang sama kumuhnya dengan lingkungan sekitar mereka, bahkan ada yang jauh lebih parah.

Setelah melewati bau-bauan tak sedap dan banyaknya rumah yang sedikit menyesatkan, akhirnya mereka menemukan seperti gerbang besar yang kokoh yang dikelilingi sebagian besar dengan granit dan bata merah.

Jalan yang mereka lalui berwarna putih. Bagian dalam tembok juga berwarna putih. Hinata berdecak kagum melihat bagian dalam Konoha. Langit biru dan awan putih menambah kesan fantasi di benaknya. Semakin ia melangkah, semakin banyak orang _Berghof_ yang berkulit sawo matang dan suku _Altred_ yang memiliki rambut hitam dan bola mata coklat kental. Pakaian yang dikenakan pun beragam. Dari seragam orang kota hingga seragam tukang. Baju petualang Hinata juga bukan baju yang asing.

"Ramainya sama seperti ibu kota kerajaan ya." Gumam Hinata. Ino hanya mengiyakan kalimat nonanya dan tetap mengikuti dari belakang.

Hinata menuju sebuah kios buah dan membeli buah berwarna merah bernama ' _Plum_ '. Buah itu terlihat sangat segar karena warnanya masih cerah dan aromanya sangat manis. Tak lama, Hinata membawa sebuah kantong berisi penuh buah tersebut dalam dekapannya. Ia mengigitnya kecil dan menyipitkan matanya, bergumam, "Enaknya.." dengan penuh kepuasan.

"Hinata- _sama_ , setelah ini kita menuju ke arah mana ?" suara Ino menghentikan kegiatannya mengunyah buah dengan rasa manis dan sedikit asam tersebut. Teringat tujuan utama mereka.

"A-ah, maafkan aku, aku keasikan. Kita harus mencari menara lonceng yang besar berwarna coklat abu-abu. Kantor gubernur ada tepat di sebelahnya." ucap Hinata linglung.

Ino menghela napas dan tersenyum kecil. ' _Aku harus mengajarinya untuk lebih tegas.'_ batinnya.

Pasangan nona-pelayan itu berjalan sambil bertanya ke beberapa orang disana untuk menunjukkan jalan ke arah kantor gubernur. Mereka memungkinkan untuk sampai secepatnya ke kantor pemegang kota Konoha.

Sesampainya di depan kantor gubernur, Hinata sempat terkejut. Karena gubernur biasanya bekerja di dalam rumah meraka sendiri, ia pikir bangunan yang menjadi tempat tujuan mereka akan terlihat megah.

Namun ia salah.

Bangunan itu nampak seperti bangunan biasa, tetapi terlihat sangat _glamour._ Tembok berwarna abu-abu yang dirambati tanaman merambat yang membuat pola apik dan jalan masuk diberi batu besar sebagai penanda ke arah pintu masuk utama. Dan disana terlihat Tsunade Senju, Gubernur Konoha, berlari tergopoh untuk menyambut Hinata.

"Maafkan saya, Hinata- _sama_ , jika saya tahu anda akan datang kemari, saya akan menyambut anda di pintu gerbang pertama Konoha." ujar Tsunade yang membungkuk, terengah.

Penampilan sang gubernur masih terlihat sangat segar walaupun yang ia dengar umurnya sudah mencapai setengah abad. Rambut yang berwarna sama dengan Ino hanya saja dikuncir dua ke bawah dan (yang Hinata anggap) tato kecil berbentuk belah ketupat di dahinya. Wajah dan kulit di badannya juga tidak menunjukkan kerutan yang seharusnya ada pada penampilan orang yang berumur lanjut. Badannya saja masih ramping seperti remaja sebagian.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Tsunade- _san_. Aku juga meminta maaf karena datang tiba-tiba kemari tanpa memberi tahu terlebih dahulu." balas Hinata merasa bersalah.

Mereka masuk melewati lorong dari pintu utama ke kamar tamu yang telah dipersiapkan oleh Tsunade. Awalnya Tsunade menyiapkan dua kamar, namun Hinata meminta agar Ino satu kamar saja dengannya. Tsunade mengangguk paham. Hinata juga menceritakan bagaimana perjalanan mereka kemari. Dari mulai diserang oleh sekawanan bandit liar, hingga kobold. Tsunade dengan tergopoh menanyakan keadaan Hinata saat itu hingga menawarkan dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi perawatnya jika ada luka serius pada Hinata. Hinata hanya tertawa kecil dan memperkenalkan Ino yang bisa diandalkan untuk masalah luar hingga dalamnya.

Melihat reaksi Tsunade tadi membuat Ino berpikir 'aku akan melukai diri sendiri bila nona memiliki luka gores sekecil apapun,' jadi tidak mungkin Hinata akan terluka bila ia masih ada di sisinya. Tsunade terlalu berlebihan. Dan Hinata yang dapat melihat isi hati Ino hanya bisa tersenyum masam.

' _Iya Ino- chan. Aku yakin selama ada kau, tidak akan terjadi apapun padaku.'_ batinnya sambil menatap Ino -yang melirik sinis ke arah sang gubernur.

Sesampainya di kamar, Hinata langsung merebahkan dirinya ke atas kasur.

"Aaah, nyamannya," mimiknya terlihat lega. Kedua maniknya lalu melihat ke arah pelayannya yang tengah sibuk membereskan semua bawaan mereka. " _Ne,_ Ino, kemarilah juga sebentar. Rebahkan dirimu, kau belum banyak istirahat semenjak kita berangkat."

Ino berbalik untuk menatap nonanya, "Ah, aku terkejut. Hinata- _sama_ yang langsung menjual kuda setelah sampai di gerbang pertama Konoha dan langsung berkeliling dengan senangnya setalah masuk ke pusat Konoha, tidak terlihat lelah. Seharusnya anda sadar, bahwa sejak pertama keberangkatan kita yang memiliki banyak kendala dan bahaya, lebih memperhatikan sekeliling anda sendiri. Contohnya, kamar anda sendiri di kerajaan berantakan karena buku yang menumpuk terlalu banyak, serta peta dan barang-barang souvenir dari berbagai tempat yang seharusnya anda simpan dan rapihkan."

Ino mendengus halus untuk mengakhiri 'saran singkat'nya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum kikuk mendengar Ino yang biasanya kalem kini mengomel tentang kebiasaannya, "..ti-tidak selalu begitu kok.." elak Hinata.

Ia jadi teringat saat pertama bertemu Ino. Ibunya yang kembali dari sebuah kota tahu-tahu sudah membawa Ino dengannya. Sejak saat itu, mereka sering bermain bersama, dan Ino tidak pernah salah menjaga etikanya pada Hinata. Hingga Ino menjadi hapal dengan kelakuan Hinata, yang dulu maupun sekarang.

Ino kembali menatap sang nona, "Yang Mulia Ratu, ibu anda, dulu sering sekali mengeluh kepada saya. ' _Mengapa anakku yang satu itu hanya meniru kebiasaan burukku saja ya ?'_ begitu katanya." ucap Ino.

Hinata tersentak. Sebelum meninggal dulu, ibunya memang dekat dengan Ino. Tapi ia tidak menyangka ibunya akan curhat tentang kebiasaan buruk Hinata kepada Ino seperti itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Akan aku bereskan setelah kita kembali dari Konoha." jawab Hinata pada akhirnya.

"..terima kasih anda telah menerima saran saya." ujar Ino menjawab pasrah. Pasalnya nonanya sering kali berkata begitu dan buktinya akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk benar-benar dibereskan.

"Jadi, apakah Hinata- _sama_ akan langsung berjalan-jalan setelah mandi ? Jika iya, maka saya akan segera mempersiapkan keperluan anda." tanya Ino.

Hinata bangun dari tidurnya, lalu mengangguk semangat ke arah Ino. Ino segera mengundurkan diri untuk mempersiapkan keperluan Hinata. Setelah Ino keluar dari kamarnya, Hinata merogoh kantungnya, mengeluarkan sebuah foto dirinya dan seorang wanita cantik dengan umur jauh dia atasnya. Fotonya dengan sang ibu.

Hinata tersenyum lembut, ' _Ibu, aku sudah berada di awal perjalanku. Aku akan mengunjungi seluruh tempat yang pernah ibu ceritakan padaku. Tempat yang penuh misteri mengejutkan dan keajaiban yang nyata..'_

.

.

.

.

.

"Di sini tinggi sekali, orang-orang di bawah sana terlihat seperti semut," Hinata menaruh ujung telapaknya di atas dahinya, guna menghalangi cahaya matahari yang merasuk ke arah matanya. Ino di sampingnya hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Siang itu, Hinata dan Ino pergi ke menara lonceng raksasa guna memeriksa kota padat ini. Hinata juga dapat dengan mudah memutuskan hendak menuju ke mana setelah ini.

Matahari sangat terik hingga jalan-jalan di Konoha seperti hendak meleleh, namun angin dati hutan-hutan di sekitar Konoha memberikan bantuan kepada orang-orang disana agar tidak kegerahan. Hinata dan Ino tidak mengganti baju mereka. Begitu menjejakkan kaki di jalan utama Konoha, mereka sudah disambut hiruk-pikuk kepadatan kota. Beragam kios terjejer rapi di pinggir jalan berdampingan dengan rumah-rumah penduduk.

Hinata kembali memasuki sebuah kios makanan untuk menyecap kuliner dari Konoha. Kedai itu terlihat sedikit ramai pengunjung. Hinata memilih tempat duduk yang dekat dengan pintu masuk, Ino mengikuti di belakangnya. Setelah makanan datang, Hinata tanpa segan-segan langsung memakannya lahap. Rasanya gurih dan sangat lezat, rempah-rempah yang dicampur kedalamnya membuat kejutan tersendiri di lidahnya. Bagaikan kembang api di sebuah festival pekan raya.

"Permisi, Hinata- _sama_ ," Ino mengulurkan jari-jari tangannya ke arah Hinata dan mengambil sisa-sisa lauk di pinggir bibir Hinata lalu memasukkannya ke mulutnya. Meskipun terlihat sibut dengan makanannya sendiri, Ino tidak pernah melepas pandangannya dari Hinata. Ino lalu melanjutkan makannya. Setelah mereka selesai dengan makan siang, mereka kembali mencari cerita-cerita dari petulang-petualang yang mereka temui di jalan.

Sebuah cerita yang diceritakan ibunya dulu, membuat Hinata tertarik dengan petualangan dan keajaiban. Meskipun banyak yang bilang keajaiban dan dongeng itu tidak nyata, tapi Hinata percaya pada ibunya yang bilang bahwa ia pernah melihatnya sendiri, keajaiban itu. Dengan ukuran yang sangat besar, gigi-gigi yang tajam, ekor yang panjang, sepasang sayap, dan tatapan membunuh.

Naga.

Hinata ingin mencarinya, meskipun orang lain bilang itu hanya dapat ditemukan di dongeng anak kecil.

Untuk membuktikan bahwa ibunya benar. Di depan orang yang tidak mempercayainya, tidak mempercayai bahwa kejaiban itu ada.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Ino berjalan pulang. Setelah berkeliling dan mendengar beberapa cerita dari petualang lain, Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali dan membahasnya di kediaman Tsunade bersama Ino serta gubernur itu tentunya. Hinata ingin sekali segera sampai dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk. Ia terlihat lelah.

Sesampainya di rumah Tsunade Senju, Hinata langsung menuju kamarnya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Ia mengingat kisah yang diceritakan seorang petualang di kota tadi.

.

 _Seorang petualang di bar kecil itu, menceritakan seorang pemuda yang memberitahukan adanya hewan mirip naga di padang pasir. Hewan itu akan mengambil apa saja yang berkilau. Suatu hari seorang pria yang tidak percaya ingin membuktikan hal tersebut dan menggunakan perlengkapan yang sangat berkilau ke padang pasir. Dua hari setelahnya, pria itu kembali tanpa menggunakan apaun selain pakaian dalamnya karena semua barangnya diambil oleh 'hewan' tersebut. Seisi bar tertawa mendengarnya, Hinata pun ikut tertawa kecil._

 _Lalu seseorang menyela bahwa ia pernah mendengar kisah tentang seekor naga di sebuah pulau kecil di timur Konoha. Ia sedang tertidur dengan leher terikat di dinding batu dan tubuh tertusuk besi-besi aneh._

 _Ia bilang, sang naga sedang menunggu seseorang untuk melepaskannya dan akan tunduk kepadanya. Beberapa orang pernah mecoba mendatanginya, namun tidak pernah ada yang kembali dari pulau itu. Ia juga bilang bahwa beberapa sumber yang ia dengar, laut yang dilewati untuk sampai ke pulau itu terdapat banyak sekali pusaran air dan dijaga oleh naga air._

 _Hinata mempertajam pendengarannya saat orang itu memberitahu cara untuk menundukkan naga itu dengan mudah dan kembali dengan selamat. Awalnya ia bercanda dengan menjawab 'tidak usah pergi saja,' namun setelah itu ia menceritakannya dengan serius. Cerita dari para pendahulunya._

" _Dengan menangkap sembilan anak kekacauan. Sang Penjaga akan menerima dan menjadikannya satu yang terkuat. Yang menyebabkan kehancuran besar. Yang dilarang untuk bangkit. Sang Kekacauan Terbesar, yang telah menerima sembilan anak kekacauan, menghancurkan dunia. Para dewa membencinya, lalu membagi Sang Kekacauan Terbesar menjadi sembilan bagian lagi dan menidurkan Sang Penjaga. Sembilan anak kekacauan tersebar dan tersembunyi di balik rongga putih yang kokoh dan dinding yang lunak._

 _Sang Dewa Pemisah berpesan, untuk tidak mencabut tongkat hitamnya yang akan membangunkan Sang Penjaga dari tidurnya, dan melepaskan Sang Kekacauan Terbesar. Sembilan anak kekacauan mematuhi perintahnya, bersembunyi untuk menjaga kebebasan mereka serta kedamaian. Namun seseorang telah mencabut tongkat hitam itu dan mengendalikan Sang Penjaga. Sang Penjaga yang sekarang terbangun mulai mencari satu persatu sembilan anak kekacauan. Sang Kekacauan Terbesar sedang menunggu untuk bangkit lagi. Dengan sisa 2 anak kekacauan, maka sempurnalah kekuatannya._

 _Namun, hingga sekarang, Sang Penjaga tidak dapat menemukan 2 anak kekacauan yang bersembunyi. Ia akan terus mencari, menunggu untuk menyempurnakan kekuatan dan kembali menguasai dunia dengan kekacauan._

 _Terdapat sebuah cerita lain bahwa seorang anak kekacauan berhasil lolos dari Sang Penjaga. Sehingga saat ini, ada 3 anak kekacauan yang belum tertangkap. Dan bila mereka semua tertangkap, maka dunia telah menentukan kematiannya."_

 _Dahi Hinata mengkerut. Cerita ini pernah ia dengar dari ibunya, namun tidak begini. Sang Naga yang jahat mencari Sembilan Naga Kehidupan dan akan menyerap seluruh kekuatan mereka lalu menguasai dunia. Ibunya tidak mengatakan bahwa Sembilan Naga Kehidupan itu adalah 'anak kekacauan'._

 _Hinata berdiri dari kursinya, meminta Ino untuk membayar minuman mereka dan kembali ke kantor gubernur. Sambil mendengarkan cerita-cerita dari petualang lain yang berkumpul disana, pikirannya bergelut tentang apa itu 'sembilan anak kekacauan'._

 _Setelah Ino kembali, mereka berjalan keluar meninggalkan para petualang yang masih berisik di belakang mereka._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

Untuk yang satu ini Mee bener-bener minta maaf karena jarang up. Mee sedang menjalankan ujian sebagai kewajiban kelas terakhir di SMP. Jadi dimohon sangat untuk memaafkan Mee karna keterlambatan Mee yang satu ini.

Kalau kerlambatan lain, silahkan tidak dimaafkan karena Mee emang lagi males itu :v *kabur*

Maafkan juga banyak kesalahan dan ketidaknyamamnan di cerita-cerita Mee sebelumnya. Mee harap ada yang bisa menambahai dan mengoreksi cerita Mee untuk lebih berkembang dan lebih nyaman dibaca semua.

Mee lupa udah bales yang review-review belom ya? Yaudah deh Mee bales lagi aja kali ya :v

 **BALASAN REVIEW (lagi) :**

 **Chap. 1 :**

 **Lin Xiao Li** : Ino nya jadi pelayan tangguh :v makasih telah mampir :*

 **piggypow :** Makasih semangatnya piggypow- _san_ , Mee terhura (T.T)/ . Ok ini upnya~

 **Lmlsn :** Wokeh lanjuuuuut~ makasih dah mampir :D

 **TouSan :** Horeee ada yang bilang bagus \\(-.-)/ wuuaaah.. request challenge, kayak nya boleh nih *challenge accepted B)*

 **Fahzi Luchifer :** Hmm.. mungkin tidak ada magic, tapi ada mantra (mungkin :v) ditunggu saja ya~ makasih dah mampir :D

 **azurradeva :** Okeh!

 **INOcent Cassiopeia :** INOcent- _tan_ datang lagi yaa~

 **pipi :** Chapter yang lain ketinggalan bis jadinya telat pipi- _san_ *lol* mampir lagi ya~

 **Chap.2 :**

 **Rikudou Pein 007 :** Makasih mau menunggu Rikudou- _san_ *Mee berasa ngomong sama Pein beneran (laugh)* silahkan dinikmati~

 **Lmlsn :** Lmls- _san,_ Mee jadi terhura lagi ada yang bilang menunggu Mee (T.T) Mee usahakan update cepet!

 **piggypow :** Maaf Mee apdetnya lemot ya, nunggu wifi ada juga soalnya :v makasih tetep mampir :*

 **KidsNo TERROR13 :** TANCAAP~

 **INOcent Cassiopeia :** INOcent- _tan_ datanglagi~ jadi ceritanya Ino sedikit tertutup dulu awalnya, tapi nanti bakal tebuka kok :D

 **jung jessica yamanaka :** Ino jadi pelayan pribadi serta kesatria pribadi Hinata jung- _san_ , makasih dah mampir :*

 **Alaric Von Rathborn :** LANJUUT TERUUS~

 **Sasuino :** KITA TANCAAP~


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto © Masashi K.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _Namun, hingga sekarang, Sang Penjaga tidak dapat menemukan 2 anak kekacauan yang bersembunyi. Ia akan terus mencari, menunggu untuk menyempurnakan kekuatan dan kembali menguasai dunia dengan kekacauan._

 _Terdapat sebuah cerita lain bahwa seorang anak kekacauan berhasil lolos dari Sang Penjaga. Sehingga saat ini, ada 3 anak kekacauan yang belum tertangkap. Dan bila mereka semua tertangkap, maka dunia telah menentukan kematiannya."_

 _Dahi Hinata mengkerut. Cerita ini pernah ia dengar dari ibunya, namun tidak begini. Sang Naga yang jahat mencari Sembilan Naga Kehidupan dan akan menyerap seluruh kekuatan mereka lalu menguasai dunia. Ibunya tidak mengatakan bahwa Sembilan Naga Kehidupan itu adalah 'anak kekacauan'. Hinata berdiri dari kursinya, meminta Ino untuk membayar minuman mereka dan kembali ke kantor gubernur. Sambil mendengarkan cerita-cerita dari petualang lain yang berkumpul disana, pikirannya bergelut tentang apa itu 'sembilan anak kekacauan'._

 _Setelah Ino kembali, mereka berjalan keluar meninggalkan para petualang yang masih berisik di belakang mereka._

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu di ruang makan kantor gubernur. Gubernur Konoha, Tsunade Senju, mempersiapkan banyak makanan yang terlihat sangat mahal. Daging kualitas terbaik, sayur-sayuran segar, dan buah-buahan mahal. Hinata sampai terkejut saat melihat banyak sekali masakan mewah di atas meja. Heran, ia menatap Ino di belakangnya, dan sang pelayan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Pertanda ia juga tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

"Ah, Hinata- _sama._ Silahkan dinikmati hidangan yang saya siapkan." ujar Tsunade setelah kedatangan Hinata di ruang makan.

"Maaf menyela, Tsunade- _san_. Apakah hari ini ada acara spesial yang saya lewatkan ? Makanan disini terlihat sangat mahal." ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Bukan-bukan, Hinata- _sama_ , ini adalah tanda permintaan maaf saya karena tidak menjemput anda tadi pagi." jelas Tsunade gelagapan.

Hinata tersenyum simpul. "Tsunade- _san,_ saya merasa tersanjung dengan apa yang anda lakukan untuk saya. Tetapi, saya benar-benar tidak keberatan karena tidak dijemput oleh anda di pintu gerbang. Saya menikmati pemandangan kota ini tanpa adanya masalah, kok."

Tsunade mengutarakan permohonan maafnya sekali lagi. Dan mereka melangkah untuk makan malam. Ino berdiri di belakang kursi Hinata, menunggunya selesai menyantap makan malamnya. Selesai makan malam, mereka berkumpul di ruangan rapat untuk membicarakan keperluan Hinata.

"Sebelumnya maaf atas kedatanganku yang mendadak. Aku jadi merepotkan anda hari ini." ucap Hinata tulus.

"Tidak masalah, Hinata- _sama_. Jadi, ada masalah apa anda datang ke kediaman saya ?"

Hinata sedikit mengulum bibirnya. "Tujuan utama saya datang berkunjung yang pertama untuk pergi berjalan-jalan membebaskan diri dari kerajaan, sama seperti ibu– mendiang Yang Mulia Ratu dulu."

Tsunade sedikit mengernyit. "Berarti masih ada tujuan lain atas kedatangan anda kemari ?" tanyanya.

Hinata mengangguk. "Tapi sebelum aku mengutarakannya, bisakah semua yang ada di dalam ruangan ini keluar ? Ini urusan rahasia." ucap Hinata tegas.

Tsunade mengangguk. Ia menyuruh seluruh pelayan dan dua orang penjaga yang berada di dalam untuk keluar dari ruangan.

"Ah, Ino akan menetap." sambung Hinata. Ino berdiri di samping pintu masuk satu-satunya disana. Menjaga agar tidak ada siapapun yang berusaha mencuri informasi. Meskipun pintu telah di tutup rapat, Ino tetap siaga, agar tidak ada siapapun yang menguping.

Hinata mempercayainya untuk itu. Makanya, ia disuruh untuk tetap di ruangan menemaninya. Sebagai pelayan setia, prajurit pribadi, dan sekaligus sahabat sejatinya, Ino akan langsung tahu apa yang dipikirkan Hinata.

Hinata menghembuskan napas kecil. Ia melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan gubernur pengobatan itu.

"Tujuan keduaku datang kemari untuk memeriksa dan memantau kota ini sebagai mana titah Yang Mulia kepadaku."

"Maaf, saya tidak mengerti maksud anda. Saya yakin sekali bahwa kota yang saya urus sekarang tidak ada masalah sama sekali." ucap Tsunade tegas dan ringan. Meskipun Hinata maupun Ino bisa merasakan ada sedikit guratan tidak terima sebagai ungkapan rasa kecewa karena merasa dinilai tidak becus mengurus kota.

"Maafkan aku bila ini sedikit membuatmu terasa ... uhm ... tertekan. Namun akhir-akhir ini, Yang Mulia merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan kota ini. Tidak, bukan maksudku dalam administrasi kota ini saja. Namun juga di luar itu." ucap Hinata yang melihat raut Tsunade yang seakan akan menyela.

"Jadi maksud anda ?" tanya Tsunade yang sedikit bingung dan penasaran.

"Menteri kerajaan kami, merasa ada yang tidak beres dalam finansial kerajaan. Meskipun harga pasar dan saham di beberapa industri di kota ini naik, ada angka yang mengganjal menteri kerajaan kami."

Tsunade mengernyitkan keningnya. "Jadi maksud anda penyelewengan* di Konoha ?"

"Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya seperti itu sekarang, menteri kami pun masih belum yakin. Meskipun terasa tepat, namun ada yang janggal. Kita mempercayaimu Tsunade- _san_ , tapi kerajaan menaruh curiga kepada bawahanmu." jelas Hinata serius.

Raut Tsunade berubah tegang. Ia tak percaya bahwa kota yang saat ini ia pegang dan jaga dengan rapi terdapat masalah yang tidak ia ketahui. Tsunade menghela napas sambil menyenderkan badannya pada punggung kursi. Umurnya sudah setengah abad, namun ia masih dipercaya untuk mengatur kota ini. Tentu saja karena belum adanya penerus yang ditunjuk baik oleh dirinya ataupun kerajaan.

"Anda bisa percayakan hal itu kepada saya. Saya akan sebisa mungkin mengungkap apa yang terjadi pada keuangan kota dan melaporkannya pada anda."

Hinata mengangguk. Ia bisa mempercayai orang yang ikut berpetualang bersama ibunya dulu. Orang yang ibunya ceritakan sebagai dokter terhebat sepanjang sejarah.

"Lalu Hinata- _sama,_ apa yang anda maksud masalah diluar administrasi Konoha ?" tanya Tsunade.

"Ah, benar. Jendral pertahanan kami menemukan adanya kelompok asing yang sedang berkeliaran di sekitar batas kerajaan Hyuuga. Dan kecurigaannya mengarah ke tempat yang dekat dengan Konoha." Hinata mengambil napas sejenak, lalu melanjutkan. "Jadi aku meminta anda untuk mengerahkan pasukan **anbu** untuk bergerak dalam bayangan. Aku hanya butuh informasi di sini."

Tsunade mengangguk, menyanggupi permintaan sang putri kedua Hyuuga. Hinata berdiri dari kursinya, memberi tanda bahwa pembicaraan mereka berakhir.

"Hinata- _sama_ , bukankah ada satu tujuan lagi mengapa anda datang kemari ?"

 _Hekh!_

"Eh ? Masih ada ?" Tsunade yang akan berdiri dari kursinya menolehkan kepala bingung. Pelayan pribadi Hinata, Ino, dengan suara dan raut datarnya tiba-tiba bersuara.

"A-ah, itu tidaklah penting jadi lebih baik–"

"Hinata- _sama_ dikirimkan kesini oleh Yang Mulia juga untuk mencari pasangan. Karena banyaknya lamaran yang datang ke kerajaan, namun semuanya ditolak oleh _Hime- sama_ , Yang Mulia Raja akhirnya mengabulkan keinginan Hinata- _sama_ untuk mencari sendiri pasangannyanya." kata Ino lancar dalam satu tarikan napas.

" _Ara~ ara~_ Hinata- _hime_ , kau sudah besar rupanya. Terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu saat kau masih ada dalam kandungan ibu mu." jawab Tsunade santai diiringi gelak tawa. Suasana disekitar mereka sedikit mencair.

"Ino- _chan, mou,_ sudah kubilang jangan mengatakannya!" Hinata mati-matian menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Maaf bila ini membuat anda terganggu. Namun amanah yang dititipkan kepada saya dari Yang Mulia , ayahanda anda, dan juga pemimpin yang tingkatnya lebih tinggi dari dari anda, membuat saya merasa harus mengatakannya. Tsunade- _sama_ , mohon bantuannya." Ino menundukan badannya kecil ke arah Tsunade. Dan Tsunade membalas dengan kalimat setuju yang membahana.

"A-aah, Tsunade- _san,_ aku juga memerlukan peta kota ini beserta pulau-pulau kecil di sekitarnya. Untuk tujuanku." pinta Hinata. Kentara mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tsunade menghentikan tawanya dan mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan membuka sebuah lemari katu tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa perkamen sampai ia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari.

"Peta ini sudah lama. Dan dikarenakan adanya beberapa distrik baru yang dibuat, pembuatan peta yang baru dibuat. Namun, entah sudah berapa lama, pembuat peta kami perlahan-lahan berkurang. Ini memperlambat proses pembuatan peta. Dan sampai sekarang peta yang baru belum juga jadi," jelas Tsunade.

Hinata mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Kapan peta ini dibuat ?"

"Peta ini sudah ada beberapa tahun sebelum aku menjabat sebagai gubernur. Jadi mungkin 28-29 tahun." jawab Tsunade sambil mengambil cangkir berisi teh yang sudah disediakan disana. Hinata terlihat berpikir atas jawaban Tsunade.

' _Itu sudah lama sekali. Jika pembuatan peta baru tidak segera diselesaikan, maka akan mendatangkan banyak masalah. Mungkin Tsunade- san sudah memperkirakannya, namun akan menjadi beban bagi kerajaan bila masalah inilah yang menjadi akar penyelewengan yang dicurigai kerajaan. Bagaimana aku harus bertinda_ _–ah.'_

"Tsunade- _san_ , aku ingin memberi usul untuk mempercepat pembuatan peta baru."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi itu usulan anda ? Membantu membuat peta Konoha dengan tangan anda sendiri ? Anda mungkin bercanda."

Hinata dan Ino sedang berada di lorong menuju kamar mereka. Ino mengungkit perbincangan mereka dengan Tsunade yang baru saja selesai. Raut sumrigah Hinata diperlihatkan pada pelayan yang berjalan beriringan dengannya.

"Oh ayolah, Ino. Dengan begitu perjalananku akan terasa lebih menyenangkan," nada bicaranya terdengar seolah mendapat hadiah yang paling diinginkannya. Ino masih setia mendengarkan meskipun ingin sekali ia membantah keinginan nonanya itu. "Dan juga, aku bisa lebih mengenal kota ini dengan menghapal jalannya."

Ino menghela napas lelah. Ia tak akan bisa menang jika dihadapkan dengan keinginan terbesar majikannya yang satu ini.

"Baiklah, jika itu keinginan anda. Namun jika sesuatu keadaan genting terjadi, kumohon prioritaskan keselamatan anda terlebih dahulu ketimbang peta-peta itu." pinta Ino, dengan nada lelah.

"Kau bisa pegang janjiku, Ino- _chan_."

Derap langkah kedua gadis itu terdengar nyaring. Malam yang terasa dingin mulai merambati permukaan kulit Hinata. Menjadikan sensasi tersendiri saat mereka melewati lorong sepi yang gelap namun dihadapkan pada taman luas yang berada dalam kantor gubernur itu. Cahaya kunang-kunang mulai terlihat dan bertebaran dimana-mana. Seperti menciptakan kesan magis nan misterius, membuat Hinata ingin berhenti sejenak sambil memandangi keheningan taman yang dingin dan tenang.

"Kita mulai perjalanan besok dari pusat kota. Saat matahari terbit, kita harus sudah berada disana untuk menghindari keramaian."

"Baik. Kalau begitu istirahatlah dengan nyenyak, Hinata- _sama._ Besok akan menjadi hari yang panjang."

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari masih belum nampak, namun Hinata dan Ino masih dapat melihat jalan dengan sangat jelas. Pagi itu udara terasa sangat segar dan bersih. Bau-bauan yang biasa tercium di hidung mereka seperti saat pertama kali memasuki kepadatan Konoha masih samar tercium. Hinata berhenti tepat di sebelah patung rubah raksasa yang di tempatkan tepat di tengah kota. Melihat langit yang mulai mengeluarkan sumber cahaya mereka, Hinata tahu pasti sebentar lagi kota ini akan memulai kegiatannya.

Dan benar saja, beberapa penduduk terlihat mulai membuka kedai dan toko mereka. Pedagang keliling mulai menata keranjang mereka dan berlalu. Hinata mampir kesalah satu kedai yang buka paling awal. Ia dan pelayan setianya membeli perbekalan mereka seperti makanan ringan dan air mineral. Tentu harganya lebih murah saat datang lebih pagi dan belum seramai nanti. Sebenarnya Tsunade akan mempersiapkan itu semua, tetapi Hinata ternyata berangkat lebih pagi dari yang diperhitungkan.

 _Power of spirit._

Ino tersenyum kecil. Jika nona nya sudah bersemangat seperti ini, bahkan Yang Mulia Raja pun tidak bisa menghentikannya.

Mereka mulai menapaki jalan menuju arah timur konoha. Hinata menggerakkan pena di tangannya, menggambar di atas sebuah kertas. Ia tidak lupa menghitung setiap langkah yang ia tapaki untuk menentukan seberapa jauh jalan itu. Ia juga menanyakan pada Ino jika ia ragu dengan jumlah langkah yang ia lakukan. Dan pelayan setianya selalu sedia saat ia bertanya.

Hinata tidak sia-sia mempelajari ilmu yang dulu ibunya ajarkan. Sebagai seorang petualang, menghapal jalan dan menghitung panjangnya adalah hal yang dasar. Jika kau tersesat hal yang paling utama adalah langit, kompas, dan mata angin. Dan menggambarnya di sebuah kertas adalah kebanggaan. Membuat peta ternyata menyenangkan. Hinata selalu melakukannya di sekitar istana, namun membuat peta yang benar-benar sungguhan dilakukan secara langsung seperti ini benar-benar terasa mendebarkan. Hinata tak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikannya.

Ino lagi lagi tersenyum kecil. Ia mengingatkan nona nya agar tidak terlalu bersemangat dan melupakan tentang keamanannya. Hinata tidak membantah, ia memang sempat lupa tadi.

"Hinata- _sama,_ ini sudah 1 ben." ingat Ino.

Hinata berhenti sejenak, "Benarkah ?" ia menoleh ke pelayan di sampingnya yang terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya. Hinata memberikan tanda ' **1 B** ' di bagian bawah jalan yang ia buat. Ben adalah simbol jumlah langkah kaki yang raja pertama mereka buat. Dan satu ben berjumlah 1000 langkah kaki.

"Kita sudah berjalan jauh juga ya.." Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa ia sudah jauh masuk ke distrik wilayah timur Konoha. Jika tidak membuat peta, mungkin mereka akan kesulitan mencari jalan pulang. Meski Hinata bisa mengandalkan Ino dalam hal itu.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka selagi mentari masih belum terlalu menyengat. Memasuki jalan-jalan sempit, kembali lagi jika melewati jalan bercabang, dan memutar bisa bertemu dinding pembatas kota di jalan buntu. Untuk ukuran 9 pagi, kota ini masih cukup sejuk. Matahari pun masih bersembunyi di balik awan-awan. Mereka kembali lagi ke tengah kota satu setengah jam kemudian. Mencari tempat duduk yang teduh untuk beristirahat.

Hinata membuka botol air dan meneguk isinya. Aah, segarnya. Ia menyuruh Ino untuk duduk di sebelahnya dan ikut beristirahat. Sang pelayan tidak menolak, ia memang lelah berjalan tadi. Ino menerima air mineral yang diberikan Hinata dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Mereka berbagi roti untuk siang ini. Dan menghabiskan sisanya nanti, untuk persediaan selanjutnya.

Hinata mengeluarkan kertas yang ia gunakan sebagai media menggambar peta dari tas selempangnya. Ia memperkirakan jika tidak ada yang terlewat saat ia menggambar dari tengah ibu kota tadi. Ia mengeluarkan penanya dan mulai menggambar tengah kota yang ia lihat dari tempat duduknya. Ia menggambar jalan lurus dan toko-toko yang terjejer disana. Memberi gambar roti kecil sebagai toko roti, daging ayam sebagai toko daging, dan lainnya. Sejauh yang ia pandang.

Hinata melihat lagi hasil karyanya. Itu cukup bagus untuk dibilang sketsa peta yang baru dibuat. Sejenak, Hinata melihat sesuatu yang janggal. Ia lalu menatap pelayannya yang masih berekspresi datar di sampingnya.

"Ino, apa kau melihat adanya petunjuk jalan saat kita berjalan tadi ?" tanya Hinata.

Pelayan di sebelahnya mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah sang nona, "Tidak, Hinata- _sama._ " jawabnya singkat sambil kembali membereskan sisa makanan mereka.

"Hm, sudah kuduga. Seharusnya mereka membuat petunjuk jalan karena peta yang baru belum jadi," pendapat Hinata. Ia akan kembali menekuni petanya jika ia tidak melihat seorang gadis kecil yang menangis bingung tak jauh di depannya. "Ino kau tunggu disini ya."

Dengan cepat, Hinata berjalan menuju sang gadis kecil dan berjongkok, "Halo, ada apa ?"

Masih terisak pelan, sang gadis yang semula menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan membuka jari-jari mungilnya. Melihat siapa yang menyapanya. "Aku terpisah dari ayah ..." jawabnya pelan.

Hinata tersenyum manis, "Mau kubantu mencarinya ?" tawar Hinata.

Sang gadis membuka seluruh tangannya. Memperlihatkan manik berwarna hijau yang hampir tertutup poni berwarna kecoklatan. "Kakak mau membantuku ?" tanyanya, menghentikan tangisnya.

Hinata tersenyum lagi, "Tentu saja," jawabnya halus. "Kau mau pergi bersamaku ?" lanjutnya lagi. Gadis itu mengangguk kecil dan menghapus air matanya. Hinata masih tersenyum lembut, ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah sang anak kecil, "Nah, ayo ?" gadis kecil itu menyambut uluran tangan Hinata, menggenggamnya.

"Oh iya, siapa namamu ?" tanya Hinata sambil mengalihkan atensinya jalan di depannya dan mulai melangkah menuju pelayan yang menunggunya di bangku tempat mereka beristirahat. Gadis kecil yang digenggam Hinata menjawab singkat, "Risa,"

"Risa- _chan_ , perkenalkan namaku ... Hina," jawab Hinata, hampir saja mengatakan namanya. Jika ada yang mendengar bahwa putri kerajaan Hyuuga disini, pasti ramai jadinya. Ia kesini memang tidak mau ada yang tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang putri. Tsunade yang awalnya tidak setuju Hinata keluar tanpa pengawalan kemarin pun, akhirnya mengalah untuk tidak menyuruh penjaga bawahannya mengawal Hinata kemana-mana.

"Nah Risa- _chan_ , perkenalkan juga, ini Ino, temanku." kata Hinata setelah sampai di bangku tempat Ino menunggu.

"Perkenalkan nona Risa, saya Ino." kata Ino sambil menundukkan kepala kecil ke arah Risa.

"Bonekanya bisa berbicara! Hebat! Apakah rambutnya panjang ?" tanya Risa tiba-tiba. Hinata dan Ino mengernyit bingung.

"Risa- _chan,_ Ino itu manusia biasa. Ia bukan sebuah boneka," jawab Hinata, dan gadis kecil itu menggeleng.

"Aku mempunyai boneka yang sama persis di rumah sepertinya. Dari warna rambut, mata, dan pakaiannya pun sama. Hanya saja tidak sebesar ini dan tidak bisa berbicara." jawabnya antusias. Hinata terkikik geli melihat Ino yang tidak terlihat suka disamakan dengan mainan anak kecil.

"Risa- _chan_ akan diantarkan olehku dan boneka Ino ke ayah sekarang. Risa- _chan_ beri tahu tadi Risa dan ayah terakhir berada dimana ya ?" kata Hinata tak menghilangkan senyumnya. Dan Ino yang tak menghilangkan raut tidak sukanya, yang terlihat samar karena tertutup wajah datarnya.

"Asyiiik!"

Risa menuntun Hinata dan Ino ke arah sebuah toko sayur dan buah yang sedikit jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu tadi. Karena tidak menemukan keberadaan ayah Risa disana, Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi mencari di tempat yang Risa kunjungi sebelum kemari.

"Ayah dan aku pergi ke toko roti bibi," jawab Risa.

"Bibi ? Apa dia bibi mu ?" tanya Hinata.

"Bukan, tapi semua orang memanggilnya bibi."

Sesampainya disana mereka kembali bertanya dari sang pemilik toko hingga pengunjungnya. Mereka tidak menemukan ayah Risa di dalam toko. Mereka memilih keluar dari toko tersebut karena melihat Risa yang hampir menangis lagi.

Keluar dari toko roti, Hinata terlihat gelisah dan hampir putus asa. Satu jam mereka mencari dan masih belum menemukan jejak ayah Risa. Pekerjaan mereka juga bisa terhambat bila terus begini.

"Risa, apa kau hapal jalan ke rumahmu ?" tanya Hinata, kenapa ia tidak terpikirkan hal itu dari tadi ?

Sayangnya gadis kecil itu menggeleng lemas, tapi kepalanya teringat sesuatu. "Tapi ayah dan aku selalu melewati jalan ini saat pagi untuk berbelanja," katanya.

' _Berarti tidak jauh dari sini.'_ Batin Hinata. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Wilayah ini perbatasan wilayah distrik timur dan tengah kota, atau mungkin sudah memasuki wilayah timur Konoha. Hinata mengeluarkan peta dari tas selempangnya dan sebuah pena. Ia menggambar semua jalan yang ia lalui dan semua yang diingatnya disana.

Risa menatap heran ke arah Hinata. Penasaran apa yang sedang ia lakukan. "Kakak sedang apa ?" tanyanya pada akhirnya.

Hinata menatap gadis yang sedang menontonya menggambar dengan pandangan bingung. Ia tersenyum lembut, "Aku sedang membuat peta. Kau mau lihat ?"

Risa mengangguk semangat. Binar penasaran di matanya terlihat berkilat-kilat. Hinata berjongkok dan memperlihatkan peta buatannya ke Risa. Risa yang antusias mulai bertanya tentang ini-itu padanya dan Hinata tidak merasa keberatan. Ia malah senang karena bisa membuat Risa melupakan kesedihannya sejenak.

"Risa!"

Terdengar suara berat yang memanggil nama gadis kecil bermata hijau dari kejauhan. Tiga orang gadis itu serempak menolah ke arah datangnya suara. Seorang lelaki dewasa terlihat berlari menuju mereka.

"Ayah!" Risa langsung berlari menghampiri pria itu dan langsung memeluknya. Senyum kelegaan tercetak di wajah pria itu. Hinata pun tersenyum lega melihat Risa yang sangat senang menemukan ayahnya lagi.

"Ayah, aku diantar kemari oleh kak Hina. Dia mempunyai boneka yang sama persis seperti Risa, hanya saja lebih besar dan bisa berbicara!" celotehnya di gendongan ayahnya.

"Aku berterima kasih kepada kalian. Jika kalian tidak mengantarnya kesini, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Risa nanti. Terima kasih banyak." Ayah Risa menundukkan badannya ke arah Hinata dan Ino.

Hinata tersenyum simpul, "Tidak apa-apa tuan. Itu kewajiban kami untuk menolong sesama," jawab Hinata tulus.

Ayah Risa mengangkat badannya dan melihat penampilan kedua gadis di depanya. "Apakah kalian seorang petualang ? Kebetulan sekali, aku adalah pemilik sebuah toko perlengkapan untuk para petualang di distrik timur," ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kertas kecil dan sebuah pensil dari dalam sakunya dan mulai mencoret-coret. Ia menyerahkannya kepada Hinata, itu adalah sebuah sketsa peta sederhana yang menuju ke tokonya berada. "Jika ada yang bisa aku bantu, tolong beri tahu saja."

"Terima kasih banyak tuan. Ini akan banyak membantu," kata Hinata setelah menerima kertasnya. "Ah, bolehkah aku bertanya sedikit tuan ?"

"Tentu saja."

Hinata membasahi lehernya cepat, "Apakah di kota ini tidak ada petunjuk jalan atau sebuah peta lokasi ?"

Ayah Risa berpikir sejenak, "Aku hanya hapal jalan-jalan di distrik timur, dan disana hanya ada sedikit sekali penunjuk jalan. Ada apa kalian bertanya seperti itu ?"

"Sebenarnya kami sedang membuat peta kota ini dan kami kesulitan menentukan jalan karena tidak adanya penunjuk lokasi." balas Hinata.

Pria itu terlihat mengangguk samar. "Maaf informasi dariku tidak banyak membantumu. Penanggung jawab distrik sepertinya tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal ini."

"Penanggung jawab distrik ?" _'Aku bahkan tidak tahu soal ini.'_ batin Hinata.

"Ah iya, seseorang yang ditunjuk oleh semua warga distrik tertentu akan menjadi seorang penanggung jawab distrik tersebut. Distrik barat yang baru dibuat juga baru saja menunjuk wakilnya." jelas ayah Risa.

Hinata membuka peta yang dibawanya lalu menunjukkannya pada ayah Risa, "Bisakah anda bantu kami menunjukkan dimana kantor penanggung jawab distrik timur ?" tanya Hinata.

Ayah Risa terkejut melihat peta yang dibuat Hinata. "Berapa lama kalian mengerjakan ini ?" tanyanya.

"Baru pagi ini," jawab Hinata. Ayah Risa terkagum.

"Kalian baru saja menggambar hampir sebagian distrik timur hanya dalam beberapa jam. Jika beruntung, mungkin kalian bisa menggambar distrik timur hanya dalam waktu 2 hari, kalian hebat sekali." puji ayah Risa. Hinata tersipu mendengar pujian yang diberikan untuknya.

"Terima kasih banyak, tuan." ujar Hinata tulus.

Ayah Risa menunjukkan arah mana untuk menuju kantor penanggung jawab distrik dan sedikit mencoret-coret peta Hinata untuk menunjukkan jalannya. Hinata menundukkan badannya ke arah ayah Risa yang telah membantunya. Ino melakukan hal yang sama seperti Hinata di belakang nonanya. Ayah Risa hanya mengucapkan bahwa itu tidak masalah sama sekali baginya. Mereka pamit untuk pulang karena matahari sudah terlalu terik sekarang.

"Jika ada yang bisa kubantu, datanglah ke tokoku kapan saja. Aku akan menyambut kalian dengan senang hati." seru ayah Risa setelah Hinata menegakkan badannya.

"Dan kami akan senang hati menerima kebaikan anda." balas Hinata tanpa melupakan senyumnya. Ia dan Ino melangkah pergi ke arah kantor gubernur.

"Dadah kak Hina~ terima kasih banyak yaa~" teriak Risa digendongan ayahnya. Tangan mungilnya melambai ke arah Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum lebar dan membalas lambaian tangan Risa dari kejauhan.

"Anda tidak membocorkan nama anda disini kan, Hina- _sama_?" tanya Ino setelah mereka jauh. Ikut menyebut Hinata dengan nama yang diteriakkan Risa tadi.

"Tidak kok. Hanya saja hampir ..." jawab Hinata sambil meringis kecil ke arah Ino. Ino hanya bisa menggeleng lemas.

"Jangan menurunkan penjagaan anda, itu berbahaya. Sekarang lebih baik anda pulang dan beristirahat karena rencana hari ini tidak berjalan sesuainya." ujar Ino tegas.

Hinata mengangguk sambil cemberut. Ino memang hanya memberikan batas menggambar hanya hingga tengah hari. Karena pergerakan kelompok asing yang mereka curigai dimulai.

Hinata melipat petanya dan memasukkannya lagi ke dalam tas selempangnya. Dahinya sedikit berkerut karena berpikir. Banyak hal yang masih ia tidak tahu tentang kota ini. Untuk memperlancar tugasnya dalam memantau kota yang sekarang sangat berharga dalam wilayah kerajaan.

"Setelah membersihkan diri nanti, aku harus bicara dua mata dengan Tsunade. Temani aku ya Ino."

" _Ha'i."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 ***penyelewengan = korupsi**

Yak jadi juga chap ini. Dan ini panjang dan ga penting seperti biasa, mueheheh.

Dua orang yang tidak penting tidak muncul di chap ini, wekekekek~ *dibanting Naruto* *digampar Sasuke*

Review :

 **Lazyper :** maafkan Mee bila terlalu lama ya Lazyper- _san_ *bungkuk*

 **silver :** okok~ makasih jejaknya ya~

 **NH :** Siap kakak~

 **FVN-Hime :** terimakasih~ hem, berarti unsur fantasi masih kurang ya? Makasih sarannya ya~ ;*

 **ParkChanyeoll :** Demi apa artis korea komen di ff sampah Mee *ngakak*. Maaf ya, untuk episode ini, sasuino dan naruhina tidak dimunculkan dulu tapi tenang, chap depan muncul kok 😉

 **Sasuino351 :** siap Sasuino- _san_! Mohon maaf di chap ini pair romace kita masih belom keluar semua :'( , tunggu di chap depan ya~ ntar Mee banyakin 😉

 **Noor Wahdah :** terimakasih banyak untuk Noor- _san_ yang kelihatannya maraton baca 3 chap fanfic Mee yang tidak berkualitas ini /lol/. **SEDIKIT BOCORAN,** Ino gak akan menikah dengan pangeran, karena Sasuke hanyalah gelandangan yang tak berjiwa sosial, NYAHAHAHAH *dibogem Sasuke* makasih jejaknya di setiap chap ya~


End file.
